The End of the End
by Ken's luver
Summary: It's a brand new digi world and the battle has just begun. After Faye Ichijouji's touch with darkness, can her dead father, Ken help her through the toughest battle of her life? (complete)
1. The End of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I did, why would I be writing a fanfic? I do own my story and my own characters.  
  
(A/N: Okay, first off I have to say that this is the second part of a series I was doing but have decided not to put that other one up, because I was not proud of it. But I can explain a few important things: Firstly they were all around 18, 19 years old, and Davis fell in love with a girl, Galataia who was once a Digidestined but died in the digital world, and was made a guardian like Genni. After a long argument they (the Light Masters) made her mortal again and left her to be with Davis. (Her real name is Hunter). Cody and Yolei were dating (I know, I usually like Kenlei (Yolei and Ken) together but for this they couldn't), Kari and TK were dating. Ken fell in love with Avi, who he met one night and they opened up to each other, hard for both of them (Avi had quite a dark side too). They got married and had a child (all the couples). The reason Ken is a singer is because after a fight with Avi, he sang to her, the song they first made love to and Matt heard him and suggested he become a singer. Oh, yeah, I don't get the dubbed version here, but from what I have read and seen off the net, I get a few things/differences in the two types, so if I use both and mix the two, sorry.)  
  
1 "The End of the End"  
  
Ken's luver  
  
NictheCatBurglar@Hotmail.com  
  
  
  
'It's funny you know, you always know this day is coming, the day you loose, but you never really think today will be that day, not for a minute. The pain is less now, or more, I'm not sure, it's all over my body and I can't define it's place anymore. It burns, it stings, it numbs and it's dull, where I don't know, I just know that's how it feels, I think. It's indescribable really. The brains' a funny thing you know, it remembers a lot of things, like taste and smell, and things like that, but it doesn't remember pain.  
  
It pushes on me again, and I can't scream, my voice is all screamed out, has been for a while now. I heard something else crack, my ribs maybe? I know there are several that are broken. Could have been an arm, like I said the pain is everywhere. I hope this isn't the way she felt when she was near the end. The doctors told me it was instant, that she didn't suffer any pain. They were probably lying.  
  
AHHHH! Why does it squeeze so tight? I can't even tell you what it is that's killing me, I don't remember if it's human, or Digimon, male or female. And it doesn't help to look up 'cause all I see is my blue-black hair in front of my eyes.  
  
They tried you know, to save me. I heard them screaming, but something stopped them, made them watch as I was picked up and crushed like a little clump of dirt.  
  
I loved her so much, I didn't think that I could have lived without her, Avi, my wife, but I had to live for my sweet little girl. Oh God! What will happen to her? She doesn't have anyone, but me. She is just becoming a woman, her mother would have been so proud. It's hard to think that fifteen years ago she was a tiny little baby, and now she…AHHHHHHHHHH! The pain! I think I'm bleeding, I can taste it, and it tasted bitter. Is blood supposed to taste bitter?  
  
I'm sorry, I can't keep a straight thought, I'm trying to hold on for her, for them, but I've brought you in at the end of the movie, I should go back…  
  
'There we stood in the digital would. We shouldn't really be there, I mean technically, only children should be there, but we were, after all we are the Digidestined. We loved to come here, all of us. It gave us a chance to get away from people and fans. We became a really famous rock band, Davis, Hunter, Avi and I. Matt said we had talent and so went for it. When Avi died I the car crash, Faye was the only thing that kept me alive. Her and I would come to the digital would and sit on the beach, gazing up at the stars. Her mother had mentioned the sky here, looked like a big piece of cloth like a canopy with holes in it. We would just sit and talk for hours, Faye and I. We wrote a song for Avi, her and I. It was a big hit, but that's not why we wrote it. She taught me to express myself through music; Avi did, that's how we got most of our good songs.  
  
I'm sorry, I'm trailing off the subject. I don't think I will be able to fill you in after all, the others will have to.  
  
It's getting dark now, I think I am on the ground, the pain has stopped, no, it hasn't stopped, it just isn't getting worse. I think whatever it is, stopped and put me down. I don't know what it wanted from me. The Spore maybe? I just know it picked me up and started to toss me about like a cat toy. We came here, it was almost an hour ago and the place was dark and dead, like an ash-heap, or mine-dump. All the Digimon were dead, gone, not ours, they were all right, they had been with us. That is until a few minutes ago, or hour, time is fuzzy. I wasn't too upset when Stingmon died, because I knew in my heart that he would be reconfigured, just like the others. Now I'm not too sure.  
  
My little girl, what will she do? I want to hang on but I'm slipping, I know I am, but the pain gets less, every second. It's dark, I'm sure I have my eyes open, but it's so dark…the others will fill you in, I'm sure…Faye…'  
  
Ken lay on the ground, his bruised and broken body, lay unmoving. Davis and the others ran to him after being released by the cruel and evil, dark overlord, Rasputen, one of the new Dark Master's minions let them go and vanished. It was he, Rasputen, who had turned the digital would to dust. For some reason, he didn't want to cover it in darkness, no, he wanted to destroy it, leave it decimated. They gathered by his body, the last time they would see his blue eyes, is when they rolled up into his head. No words were spoken, only tears could speak for them. A huge blue transparent shield vanished along with Rasputen, and a tall, thin girl, with long dark brown, almost black hair, ran towards the body. Davis grabbed her before she got too close, but she fought him so hard he had to let her go. She dropped to the gray ash beneath her, her legs unable to support her weight, after seeing the body. Her face was blank, no tears, nothing. She whispered one word, "Papa."  
  
The other teenagers that were in the shield, another girl and two boys slowly joined them. They looked around; they had not only lost Ken today, but so much more. The ash-like appearance started to fade and black started to take its place. They looked for a port, Davis carried Ken's lifeless body through and that was the last they would ever see of the digital would and their Digimon.  
  
  
  
-A week later-  
  
Davis although he had aged, and well at that, he still had that air about him that screamed 'Davis'. He was angry, crunching a newspaper between his two hands, then growling he dumped it in the trash. It rumpled open to the front page, displaying a large black headline, "Caged Freedom looses it's second member", with a photo of Ken underneath it.  
  
"Why do they keep on printing that stuff!?" he grunted as he sat down at the breakfast table.  
  
Hunter moved towards him slowly, then sat across from him. "The public deserves to know." She said quietly.  
  
"I know, it's just, it's been a while now, I thought it would have, lessened a bit. I hate the way Faye keeps bumping into all this press."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"I just checked on her, she was still sleeping."  
  
Hunter looked up, "But she does want to go to school today right?"  
  
"That's what she told me."  
  
Interrupting them, a typical teenage boy of about sixteen, dressed in boxer shorts and a baggy T-shirt, dragged himself into the kitchen. He yawned and peered into the fridge.  
  
Hunter looked at him, with a raised eyebrow; "Breakfast is on the table, if you opened your eyes in the morning, you would have seen that."  
  
He spun around, his brown hair, hanging in his eyes, looked at his mother, "Oh, thanks." And he plonked himself down on a chair and helped himself.  
  
Another figure appeared in the room. She wore boxer shorts too, and a small black tank top, her dark brown hair, pulled into a bun-type, half ponytail. She sat down, wordlessly at the table and stared at the eggs, bacon and toast that lay in front of her.  
  
"Morning Faye." Davis quietly said.  
  
She looked at him, "Morning."  
  
"Are you sure you want to go to school today dear?" inquired Hinter.  
  
She picked up a piece of toast and nodded.  
  
"I can't understand why anyone would want to go to school!" Kido, Davis' son, mumbled.  
  
Faye whipped her head in his direction and narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't understand!" she stood up, "Excuse me." And moved towards the spare room, in the huge house, and closed the door.  
  
"Kido!" Davis growled.  
  
He shrugged, "What?"  
  
Faye sat slowly on her bed and took a hesitant bite out of her toast. She didn't want to eat, she didn't feel hungry, but she knew if she didn't, she would feel horrible for the rest of the day. She looked up at the silver urn, with the crest of Kindness on it. She sighed heavily, "Spring break was torture, I'm glad school is starting again, it gives me something else to think of you know."  
  
She put the toast down and went to her closet, staring at her clothes; she noticed a pretty, simple black dress. She breathed and closed her eyes as a memory came to her. It was only four days ago that she had said good-bye to her father. Everyone was there, Matt, Tai, Davis, Kari, everyone. She didn't cry. It was a nice service, and when it was over, she was taken back here. She hadn't been back to her home after that day in the digital world. Hunter picked up her clothes and other important things that she needed from the house.  
  
She shook her head, opened her eyes and pulled out her blue jeans, with a large black, studded belt, with a short purple top, with spaghetti string straps.  
  
After a quick look in the mirror to see if she was presentable, she grabbed her sling-over bag and headed out the door into the living area.  
  
She waited a few minutes and then glanced at her watch. "Kido! We are going to be late! The Hover-rail leaves in ten minutes!"  
  
The boy rushed out his room, his baggy, open shirt, flying behind him, along with his bag. "I'm ready!"  
  
"'Bout time."  
  
  
  
At the school, many students rushed to their classes, others chatted to friends and most were at their lockers. Faye and Kido walked towards their lockers, which were near each other. A few people in Faye' classes, came up to her and apologized for her loss. The bell rung and she quietly thanked the higher powers.  
  
On their way to homeroom, two other teens raced up to join them. The same boy and girl from the digital world. "Kidd-o!" shouted the boy.  
  
Kido spun around, fuming, "It's Kido! Kido, the 'I' is like a 'y'! When will you stop calling me that, JT?"  
  
"Sorreeyy!" JT replied, his lavender hair framed a mischievous look on his face.  
  
"Don't you have a class now JT?" Inquired the girl, Katie. Her hair was blond and cut very short, close to how her mother, Kari had it when she was younger.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" and he ran off. JT was the youngest of the group, he had just turned 13 and he took after his mother, Yolei, mostly, but had his father, Cody's smarts.  
  
Katie leaned over to Kido, "How is she doing?" She eyed Faye, as she asked, thinking that she couldn't hear her. Kido shrugged.  
  
"I'm doing fine, Katie, you could just ask." Faye replied without turning around.  
  
"Sorry." Katie blushed, and her blue eyes twinkled.  
  
Faye had to admit that Katie wasn't her favorite person in the world, but she was apart of the group and she accepted it. The main thing that got on Faye's nerves, was how sickly sweet Katie was. She batted baby blues of hers and everyone just bowed down to her. She was always trying to make people feel better, but she just seemed to make things worse for Faye. Kido liked Katie, for a while, Faye had the suspicion that he had a crush on her, but he admitted he didn't and just said that she was a good friend, but there was no way that he would date her.  
  
Faye and Kido had been friends since they were babies, they all had been, but those two were so much closer. It was only recently that they had begun to part, become distant.  
  
They used to talk to each other all the time, now they fought more often than they would care to count.  
  
Katie and JT were the closest. They got on well with each other.  
  
Faye had her head down, in her notebook as usual, scribbling things down, with a black pen. Kido leaned over and asked, "What's that?"  
  
She shut the book with force and hissed, "Non of your business."  
  
The bell rung and she was the first out of the class. Kido watched after her, seething.  
  
"Kido," Katie soothed, "She is just angry about her dad, not at you."  
  
"Yeah, well, she doesn't have to be so rude!"  
  
  
  
It was break time and all the students moved to the large, green field. Faye found a large tree to sit under and the group followed. "Man, I thought computer science would never end!" Kido sighed.  
  
"History was a drag!" JT added.  
  
Katie pulled out a thick book. She showed it to the boys, "My dad has another book out soon, this is the first copy!"  
  
"Cool, another book on their adventures in the digital world!" Kido exclaimed.  
  
"It's odd that everyone knows, you know, and now it's gone." Katie rambled on without thinking. Then she stopped; their attention was at Faye. She sat unfazed, gazing at the sky.  
  
It was an odd sight to see, but the group flickered and disappeared.  
  
  
  
TK was at his desk, remembering the horrible events of the week before. He rubbed his forehead and sighed.  
  
"There had been no warning of any of it." He said to himself, or mostly to the computer screen, which took down every word he uttered.  
  
"We had just come to the digital world for our usual time away, when we found the place decimated. Everything was gone. Reduced to dust and ash. We couldn't believe it. It was the worst thing we had ever seen. We fought, of course we fought, but our Digimon were gone, so easily. Dead. We will never see them again and it makes me angry and sad, and…" He sighed again, "He was huge, the Dark Master, Rasputen, a name that you want to spit out. After destroying our Digimon, he eyed Ken out and grabbed him. He extracted the spore from him and used it to finish off the destruction of the digital world. Then while we were forced to watch, he crushed him with his bare hands. The screams made our blood freeze in our veins. We couldn't do anything, nothing, at all. I will never forget the look and screams from Faye that day. She too was forced to watch her father die a brutal death. That's when I knew this was truly a monster.  
  
  
  
The four teenagers appeared in what looked like an empty room with no lights on. They were in complete darkness. It was pointless looking around them, because they could not see a centimeter in front of them. A voice boomed and they jumped. "Sorry to take you out of school, but this is important." The voice said.  
  
"I know that voice!" Katie announced.  
  
"It's Genni voice!" JT confirmed.  
  
"It can't be! He's dead! We saw him die!" Kido snapped.  
  
"No, they are right, it is me." The voice came again, this time getting closer. They turned and for the first time, saw something standing before them.  
  
"You are needed. It is time."  
  
"Time? Time for what?" asked Katie.  
  
"You can, you have to restore the digital world."  
  
"But how? We don't know where it is now, and besides it's gone and dead." Kido sighed.  
  
"It is and that's why you have to bring it to life again. You are in it now."  
  
"But…" JT caught his breath, "This is just darkness."  
  
"Yes, the digital world is now like a deleted program, gone, but you have to re-write it so-to-speak."  
  
"This is all fine and stellar, but how do we do that, and why are you alive, not that I'm not glad to see you, it's just that…" Faye trailed off.  
  
"I'm alive because my essence was not destroyed, so I could restore myself. It is a complicated process to start this all again, but I'm sure you can do it, you after all, the Chosen Children."  
  
"Chosen Children?" Katie inquired.  
  
"Yes, that day of destruction was written in the prophecy, and you were chosen to right the wrongs. You were born with special gifts, or abilities, it was your destiny…"  
  
"I don't believe in destiny." Faye blurted out; "I don't like the idea that I am not in control of my life. Sorry to go all Neo from the Matrix on your ass, but that's how I feel."  
  
They all gave her a blank stare. "Matrix?" Kido asked confused.  
  
"Only like one of the best classic movies, ever! You haven't seen it?" Faye asked bewildered.  
  
"It's old and on those large DVD disks, like no body has one of those anymore, not for years." Katie replied.  
  
Faye rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyway," Genni continued, "Weather you believe in it or not, that is not the point, but you have to find your rings in order to awaken your powers, and then awaken the digital world."  
  
"Rings?" JT asked.  
  
"You each have one in the real world somewhere, you have to find it."  
  
"And how do we do that?" Faye folded her arms.  
  
"You will think of something." And Genni was gone again, like he was never there. The groups too, disappeared and were back into the real world, under the tree.  
  
The bell rung and they stood, non-moving. All except Faye. She noticed them not moving and asked them, "Why are you guys just standing there? WE have class."  
  
"How can you even think about going to class after what we just found out?" JT exclaimed.  
  
"Easily, like this." Faye turned and started walking towards the school. Kido ran up to her side.  
  
"We have to go look for the rings, you heard what Genni said…"  
  
"Yeah, I did," Faye replied without stopping, "but we have classes too, so it will have to wait."  
  
"Wait?! How can you just be so casual? This is the digital world! We have to save it!"  
  
Faye stopped dead and turned to him; "Maybe I don't want to." Then she started walking again. Kido stared blank for a few seconds and then joined her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She stopped again, and the others caught up, "It's just, maybe I don't want to get caught up in all that. It killed my father Kido, I don't want anyone else to get hurt, so maybe it is better if it just stayed deleted."  
  
They gasped, "That is so selfish!" Katie yelled.  
  
"Whatever." Faye brushed past them and moved towards class.  
  
  
  
After school, they met at the gates. "Right, now can we go look for the rings?" Urged Kido.  
  
"You can do what you like, I'm going to the library to study." Faye replied.  
  
"Why are you being so stubborn?" Katie asked.  
  
"Because I have better things to do."  
  
Kido and the others watched after her.  
  
Kido wandered into thought about her, 'She has always been so strong and stubborn. I used to admire her for that; nothing could get her to back off something important. She's fearless too. I mean really. She didn't have to tell me, I could see it in her eyes. She's not afraid of death, not since her mother died. The only thing she feared after that was loosing her father. Now, nothing. I mean it. I mean, if you don't fear death what else is there? Because technically every fear is connecting to dying. Like being afraid of spiders, being bitten, the poison and death. Or fear of enclosed spaces, you're afraid you will run out of air, suffocate, resulting in death. No she doesn't fear anything, not death, nothing. I watch her as she crosses the road, not looking out for cars, not caring, just crossing. She walks and the cars go past her. Sometimes I think she wishes for death.'  
  
Kido turned to the others; "Well we should at least look for ours."  
  
  
  
On her way to the library, Faye found herself distracted by the thought of that stupid ring. And she had noticed that she had gone in completely the wrong direction. She had ended up near the huge park, the one she loved to go to when she needed to think. It was in a large transparent dome, much like a bio-dome. It had all sorts of sections; one area was like a large Zen garden, where people went for inspiration. Her and her mother used to go there to write songs.  
  
There was one thing that fascinated her about the place. It was the one area where it was so cold, and always got snow, but in the middle, it was too hot to go near. And every now and then a small flame would shoot out the ground. Like a small volcano. She sat staring at it for a while, when her gaze was drawn to something else. Something shiny. She looked closer and noticed it was a ring. She frowned and leaned in, careful no to burn herself, and picked up the small, silver ring. She studied it and noticed the large stone I the middle change from blue to red when she moved it from side to side. "Typical, you only find things when you aren't looking for them." She slipped the ring onto her finger to her hand to her arm and further still. She shuddered and got up. "Hmm." She mumbled to her self and headed for her temporary home with Davis, Hunter and Kido. The sun was setting and they would be worried about her.  
  
She wandered along the street, her shadow long behind her, thinking. About the ring, about what Genni had said, about everything. She was interrupted when her watch started beeping. She looked down at her wrist and pressed one of the three small buttons on the silver watch. The numbers indicating the time faded and an image of Kido appeared on the round watch face. "Where are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm on my way back."  
  
"Oh, good. My parents would get worried if you missed dinner. Did you um…look for the ring?"  
  
"No. I'll be there soon, bye." She pressed the button in the middle and the watch went back to the time. She hadn't lied, it was true, she hadn't looked for the ring, it found her. She just didn't feel like telling him about it right now.  
  
She opened the door and went straight to her room. She took off the ring and placed it under her pillow. When she heard her name being called for dinner, she left the room and didn't go near the subject of the rings.  
  
  
  
-Muse chat-  
  
Ken: You killed me??  
  
Nic: Yup, sorry.  
  
Ken: But, *sob* I thought I was your favorite character!  
  
Nic: You are Ken-chan! But there is a saying, "You hurt the one you love" and I love you a lot. Besides, you have a few guest spots in this story, so don't worry.  
  
Ken: Really? Whoo hoo!  
  
Kaiser: Insect.  
  
Nic: You shut up! I don't have any use for you…yet. *Evil grin*  
  
Ken & Wormmon: Uh oh.  
  
(Nic is me the author by the way, but you're smart so I bet you got that.) ^-^  
  
(A/N: TK and JT should technically be T.K and J.T. but it is just a pain to type that so, I don't. Also, this story is almost finished, (one or two more chapters to go), I started it last year. So you won't have to wait long for it.) 


	2. The Quest for the Rings

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and the characters. I do own mine. I don't own Incubus or their song, "Wish you were here".  
  
(A/N: Sorry about the format in the first chapter, I am still new to all this and have to figure it all out. If anything is screwed up here, sorry. Also, if you like my story, and don't review, it's cool, I don't mind, I do it all the time. I write for my own enjoyment, and to work out feelings, a friend convinced me to start posting here. But I do hope you enjoy it.)  
  
The Quest for the Rings  
  
It was the last period of the day and Kido thought that this time would never come. The time for the bell to ring. Through a few gaps in between his head and arms, which he was lying on, he heard his teacher say a few things and then the chime for the end of the day went off.  
  
The lockers were the meeting place for the four and without fail; they always met there. Faye was packing a book that she wouldn't need and was about to close the door when Katie grabbed her hand. She examined the beautiful, silver ring with interesting markings on either side of the stone. The stone that shimmered red to blue and back. Faye tugged her hand back, "Ow." She moaned, "It is attached Katie!"  
  
"Sorry, it's just, is that…THE ring?"  
  
Faye was instantly regretting putting it on, and had no choice to nod her head.  
  
"Faye!" Kido exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't tell you everything you know."  
  
"Yeah, just like you didn't tell me about kissing Rick."  
  
Katie gasped, "The Rick? The most popular guy in school, Rick?"  
  
Faye raised her eyebrow.  
  
"You kissed him?" sighed Katie.  
  
Faye sweatdropped and replied, "For the school musical, it was a rehearsal and it's in the script. Besides, he's not my type."  
  
"Anyway," interrupted JT, "back to the subject of the ring."  
  
"Oh yeah right!" Kido shook his head, "When did you find it and where?"  
  
"Yesterday, and at the Gardens." Came the reply.  
  
"So what is your power? Genni said that it awakens your power." JT asked.  
  
"I don't know, so far nothing has happened."  
  
"Well, we should go look for ours again." Katie suggested.  
  
"But we don't know where to look." Whined Kido.  
  
"I wasn't looking, it just found me, I just walked and ended up to where it was."  
  
"Well maybe we should try that." JT suggested.  
  
"Okay, so we go our own directions and see what happens?" Katie asked.  
  
"That's the plan." Kido nodded.  
  
Faye looked around, "Um, I'm gonna head back to your place, I have some stuff to do."  
  
"Okay." Kido frowned at her, "You okay?"  
  
Faye nodded and walked away.  
  
  
  
Kido found himself wondering around near the zoo. He used to come here when he was younger, but as he got older, visited the place less, because he had the digital world to go to. He sat down in front of the panthers; these were his favorite animals. He admired them for strength, agility and senses. A large panther with jet-black fur that shone in the sun, walked a few feet, then stretched and lay down. He grinned, and something near it caught his eye. It was something silver and the sun caught it, making the beams dance off it. Kido stepped forward and leaned against the cage to get a closer look. It was a ring very similar design and pattern near the stone as Fayes' but the stone was a black opal with glints of green and pink in it. Kido sighed, "Great, I have to risk my life, sanity and clean record to get this thing." He rolled his eyes, "I'm brave, I can do this."  
  
With a quick glance around, he leaped onto the cage and climbed the rest of the way, up and over. He was careful to be very stealthy, so as not to alarm the rather large cats. He crept past the large sleeping panther that he had seen a few minutes earlier, and reached forward to pick up the object that had brought him here. He put it in his pocket and turned around. To his surprise, the sleeping cat was no longer sleeping. It was, in fact, wide awake and staring at him. Kido froze, if he ran, it would catch him and tear him apart, but he couldn't just stand there all day waiting for someone to help him. After all, he would be in serious trouble! Climbing into a panther enclosure, really! He remembered something; he had bought some beffjerky that day and put it in his pocket. He slowly reached in and tossed a large handful as far away as he could. The black creature turned and ran after it. Using this time, Kido bolted for the cage and started climbing. His feet hit the ground and he sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
A flash of shock and fear hit him when he heard his name being called. He whipped his head to see who it was. A girl about his height, with light pink hair to her shoulders was calling after him. She was dressed in a cute little white skirt, with a light blue top. Her shoes were little sandals and she ran in them with grace. Kido smiled, "Sian!" (A/N: Pronounced, Shan) he shouted and started running to meet her. When they got closer, they embraced each other and then parted.  
  
"I knew I would find you here." She smiled.  
  
"You're back! How was Hawaii?"  
  
"Good, but I missed you, so…"  
  
"Really? You didn't see any surfers that could take my place?"  
  
She giggled, "Never!"  
  
They had been seeing each other for a few months now, and they really liked each other, but Faye had mentioned to Kido that he should watch out, she could be a heartbreaker, and could only be going out with him because his father was famous. Kido laughed at her and mocked her, saying that she was jealous. Faye shrugged and replied with her usual, "Whatever."  
  
  
  
Katie found herself in the hospital. She loved the place. She had met a really friendly doctor here once and had taken her on a tour. The place fascinated her, how so many people could do small miracle everyday and save someone's life. She smiled to herself. She walked past the balcony on the third floor and something caught her eye in the pot plant. The pot was near a statue of a unicorn, which had been dedicated to the hospital by a thankful patient. The unicorn was said to be the protector of women and it's horn cures all poisons. She stepped out onto the balcony, and glanced at the skyline of the city. She bent forward and picked up a small silver ring. The stone in the middle was pure white and pearly. She smiled and put it on. A warm feeling flowed thew her. Then she left the hospital quickly to go find the others.  
  
  
  
JT had been wandering around aimlessly for almost an hour and finally found himself at the theater. He admired actors, for the way they became other people and could change so quickly. He moved through the black wings and onto the stage. He stared up at all the thousands of chairs. He gulped thinking of the people who had to be up here when those chairs were all full. Something glinted in the gap between the chairs, in the second row. He frowned and walked over to see what it was. It was a silver ring, with a black stone in the middle. He picked it up and put it on. A tingling sensation ran all the way through his body and the stone started to change colours. Not like a mood ring, where it changes one colour, but constantly changed to all the colours of the rainbow and then some. "Cool." He mumbled to himself. Then ran out to tell the others.  
  
  
  
Faye had been home for a while now, and to distract herself from the emptiness of the house, she did her homework and started playing a few cords on her guitar. She started singing a little tune she had scribbled down in class one day. She hadn't realized anyone was home, when Kido walked through the front door and went up to his room. He heard the singing and peered through the gap in the door. "I know, she was your angel. But God knows, even angels fall. And when you hurt, I'll cry your tears, 'cause I'll, be there, for you…" Faye sang. Kido loved her voice; it gave him Goosebumps every time he heard it. She stopped and put her guitar down and got up to go to the kitchen. Kido scrambled away from the door and when she stepped out, he casually pretended that he had just come out of his room. "You're back." She said, seeing him come out his room.  
  
"Yup, found my ring too." He held up his hand, so she could see.  
  
"Uhuh, you found your girlfriend too."  
  
Kido frowned, "How did you know?"  
  
"I can smell her perfume on you. It reeks!"  
  
Kido folded his arms, "Well, I like it."  
  
"Well, that's good, 'cause you're the one who has to put up with her."  
  
"Why do you hate her so much?"  
  
"She's shallow, irritating, and only going out with you because of your status."  
  
"You are so jealous that I have someone! It's not my fault that you are emotionally numb and can't hold onto a boyfriend! Just 'cause you push everyone away from you, doesn't mean I have to, and you don't have to ruin this for me!"  
  
A fire burned inside Faye, enraged she slapped him across the face. The boy was stunned, but Faye ignored her action and went to the TV area and turned it on. A music video came on. It was the band, their parent's band, 'Caged Freedom'. It was the song Ken and Faye had written for Avi. They had made the video in the digital world. She sat down and started to mouth the words of the song.  
  
"…I lay my head onto the sand, the sky resembles a back-lit canopy with holes punched in it. I'm counting UFO's, I signal them with my lighter, and in this moment, I am happy…happy. I wish you were here, I wish you were here…"  
  
She turned off the television when she couldn't watch her and her father dancing and singing together anymore. She got up and hovered near the kitchen where Kido was. They looked at each other for a few seconds. They both wanted to say something, but both pride and stubbornness took over and they pushed past each other as they went their separate ways.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Kido ran to pick it up. It was Katie; JT was over at her place and wanted to go over to see Kido and Faye because they had found their rings. "Sure!" Kido exclaimed and hung up.  
  
A few minutes later, thanks to the hover-rail, the other two members of the group arrived at the house. Katie was very proud of her ring, and showed it to Faye and Kido immediately. "Fascinating." Said Faye, flatly.  
  
JT showed his too. Kido smiled, "Great now we can go to the new digital world and fix it up."  
  
"Um, one glitch, Kido," Faye said coldly, (she was still mad at him), "But how do we get there? Genni just took us last time, oh and yeah, about fixing it, that's out because if you didn't remember, the DIGITAL WORLD WAS DELETED!"  
  
Kido glared at her, "Genni will take us, and we will start the new one."  
  
To their surprise, Genni did take them to the black area that was the deleted space of the digital world. "You have found your rings, well done! Now you can start to build the New World. Just stand in a circle and hold hands, making sure that your rings are on your RIGHT finger."  
  
They did as he said Faye hesitated and refused to hold their hands.  
  
"Faye don't be difficult, please do this." Katie urged.  
  
Faye huffed, "Fine. But I told you I am against this from the start."  
  
They stood in a circle, holding hands and closed their eyes. Good thing too, because a brilliant, bright white light flashed from them and spread out in a pulse over the area, till there was no more black. They opened their eyes, only to be a little disappointed. They had expected to find the colorful digital world, but instead it was all black, white and gray.  
  
"What happened to digicolour?" Kido asked.  
  
"It will only be restored when you find your Digimon. Which is what we have to do now."  
  
"We have Digimon?!" cried JT "Cool!"  
  
Faye hung back when the group started to walk away. She felt uneasy and sad all at the same time, but she brushed it off, and quickly caught up.  
  
  
  
Ken: What's up with Faye?  
  
Nic: She doesn't want the new digital world without her father, Ken-chan, isn't it obvious?  
  
Ken: You are gonna do something with her aren't you? *Narrows his eyes at Nic*  
  
Kaiser: *laughs evilly*  
  
Nic: Emperor boy, shush!  
  
Ken: *Glares at Nic* You are cruel and inhumane!  
  
Nic: *Grins* Why thank you Ken-chan!  
  
Ken & Wormmon: *Sweatdrop*  
  
(A/N: Oh, yeah, that song Faye sings, (well part of it anyway), it's mine, I wrote it, and would appreciate it, if you didn't take it. Also 'Caged Freedom' is mine too, it's my band.) 


	3. Healings of a Unicorn

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, bla, bla bla. I do own my characters and this story. There that should keep the lawyers at bay.  
  
(A/N: Unimon is not the same kind of Unimon as in Digimon, it's my own version.)  
  
  
  
Healing of a Unicorn  
  
  
  
"Wouldn't they be eggs now?" asked JT.  
  
"No," replied Gennai, "they are at their champion levels at this stage, you brining this place to life did that for them."  
  
They were silent for a while and all followed Gennai without question. Out of the blue, Faye moaned loudly, like she was in pain and rolled her shoulders.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kido asked.  
  
"My neck just went into a spasm, that's all, I'm fine."  
  
They continued to walk and came across a beautiful scene; it was the only spot of colour in the whole place. A pure white unicorn stood on a hill. It looked just like a white horse, delicate and powerful, with a Golden Horn on it's head, which looked like a cone that had been twisted. It's main was a beautiful shade of pale pink and it looked like it was sparkling.  
  
"That is Unimon." Gennai said, "Katie she is your Digimon."  
  
Katie let out a yelp of happiness, and the beautiful creature turned to look at them. It galloped over and smiled at Katie. "Hello."  
  
Katie beamed, "Hi."  
  
A few minutes went by where Katie and Unimon bonded, and Faye looked at her watch. "Um," she started, "I hate to break this up, but the time around here? Is it the same as ours in the real world right?"  
  
Gennai nodded.  
  
"Well, we better get back because Kido's parents will wonder where we are, dinner is soon."  
  
"I will lead you to a port, you can use your rings to open it for now, until we find your digivices." Gennai said as he moved in front of them.  
  
They went to a television and Katie hugged Unimon goodbye. They were sucked through the TV and landed on Kido's carpet, by the computer. "Say 'Hello' to your parents for me!" Shouted Gennai as they went through.  
  
A half-hour later, Kido's parents arrived home from work and Hunter was putting the take-out dinner she had bought (she had worked late, and didn't have time to make dinner), on the plates and they all sat at the table. Kido brought up the subject of the digital world. He told Davis and Hunter about Gennai and the rings and the powers they supposedly had. Faye kept her head down and stared at her food. Davis was not entirely happy about all this, and told Kido something very similar to what Faye had said; that is was dangerous and that they could get hurt. But shortly after, he added, "But if Gennai insisted on it, I'm sure that you will be fine."  
  
Not much more was mentioned and they all separated and got ready for bed.  
  
Faye was not having what she would call a good night sleep. She was having a disturbing nightmare. She was in a familiar place, the beach of the digital world. But it was dark and cold and not how she remembered it. She was alone and a chill ran up her neck, making her yelp in pain. Then to her horror a dark figure appeared before her, but was too far to make out who it was. She squinted to try see the person, but to no avail. Then in a cold, raspy voice, it said something very odd to her, "Death is your art…you make it with your hands."  
  
She sat bolt up right, a cold sweat on her forehead, her heart beating hard against her ribs, her breath short. She frowned, 'What does that mean?' she thought to herself, 'Death is your art, you make it with your hands.'  
  
She ran her fingers through her long, dark hair and put her head on her knees.  
  
She was not the only one having nightmares. Davis tossed and turned in his bed, his wife, next to him, not disturbed. He was seeing his best friend, coming to him after Avi, his wife had died. It wasn't one of Ken's better days. He sat on the sofa his head in his hands, covering his tears, telling Davis that he couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't live without her. Davis helped him through this, talked to him, told him that Faye needed him, but not only that, he needed Faye too. This made Ken's hole in his heart, seem to shrink. He had never seen a father and daughter so close. They spoke to each other about everything, anything that troubled them. Then the peaceful image of them on the beach vanished, and Davis watched in horror and helplessness as his best friend was crushed and tortured and killed before his very eyes by the huge dark 'man' with dark hair and dark blue coat. He too, woke with a start.  
  
He got up and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of milk, when he noticed that Faye was sitting on the sofa. He moved towards her and sat down. "Couldn't sleep either?"  
  
She nodded wordlessly.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
She shook her head and got up, "I'm gonna try and get back to sleep." And she headed to her room.  
  
Davis sighed, "I hope she doesn't start bottling things up, like Ken."  
  
  
  
Next day at school, Faye was slightly more irritable than usual, due to lack of sleep. "So," Kido said, "I wander when our powers kick in."  
  
His question was answered when Faye picked up a book out of her locker and gasped when she froze it, solid. With shock, she dropped it to the floor and it shattered into a thousand pieces. No one was around, so it didn't attract any attention, but it had the others in awe.  
  
"How did you do that?" JT asked, amazed.  
  
But clearly, Faye was not amused; "I need that book!"  
  
"You froze it!" Katie gasped.  
  
"Clearly." Faye snapped, flatly. Enraged, Faye picked up her notebook and was about to shove it into her bag, when a ball of flames erupted from the palm of her hand and set fire to her homework. "NO!" she screamed and dropped it.  
  
Kido rushed over and stomped on it, putting it out.  
  
She sighed at the pitiful pile of ashes that was her homework; "I needed that too."  
  
"Those are your powers!" Kido announced.  
  
"You think?" snapped Faye.  
  
"This is too shway!" JT yelled.  
  
Apparently Faye didn't think so, "No, it's not! I just froze and shattered a book and burnt my homework! This is NOT shway!"  
  
"Look," soothed Katie, "the teachers love you, you never have not handed in your homework, so I'm sure she will understand. As for the book, we can get you a new one."  
  
Faye sighed and nodded.  
  
"I wander what our powers are." Kido thought aloud.  
  
  
  
Hours later, after school, the group had gone through a computer at school to get to the black and white digital world. They met with Katie's Digimon, Unimon there, and she said that Katie's powers should be in working order.  
  
"But I haven't shown any signs of having a power." Sighed Katie.  
  
"Our powers are very similar, Katie, all of you will almost share each of your digimon's power. Mine is the ability to heal the earth, and myself."  
  
Faye, who was not really interested, walked around on the spot, when she stood on something sharp, with branches that ripped her ankle. She cursed and looked down. It was a thorny vine, and the thorns had cut her skin.  
  
Unimon grinned, "Here is your chance to test your power."  
  
Katie nervously went up to Faye's ankle and put her hand over the tears in her flesh. A warm, bright light covered the area and the cuts were healed. Faye had to thank her.  
  
"No problem." Smiled Katie sweetly. Then to her surprise, a large area of the digital world was flooded with light from Unimon and Katie and colour sprang up in that area.  
  
They cheered, all except Faye, who shook her head, mumbling to herself, "This isn't right, we shouldn't be here." Then to her horror, a cold, raspy voice spoke into her ear. She went stiff and froze from fear, her stomach, sank, her eyes became wide and her heartbeat raced furiously.  
  
"Death is your art…you make it with your hands."  
  
She spun around searching for the owner of the voice, but there was no one there. Kido noticed her behavior and asked, "You okay?"  
  
She looked at him desperately; "You don't hear it?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nothing, must have been the wind." She lied and the back of her neck went into a painful spasm again, but she shook it off and turned her attention back to the digital world.  
  
  
  
Next day at school, Faye's mood had not improved at all, mostly because she had been having that same nightmare over and over again. That and the fact that her new power was getting on her nerves, because she either froze the water in the shower, or set the towel alight.  
  
She was zoned out in class, and for the first time, not listening to what the teacher had to say. Instead she was scribbling something in her new note book, not thinking of what it was that she was writing, but just letting her hand do it's thing. Kido leaned over to Katie, who was sitting behind Faye, and asked, "What's Faye writing?"  
  
Katie blinked at him, "You think I know, I'm not her favorite person in the world, what makes you think that she would tell me what she is writing?"  
  
Kido leaned forward, to glance at Faye's scribbles, and to his surprise, he didn't have to lean far, because he was able to see just fine from where he was. He read aloud, "Death is your art, you make it with your hands?" he frowned, "Is that like a song lyric, or something?"  
  
Faye spun around and glared at him, "No, THAT is non of your business." And she set the note that Kido and Sian had been passing back and forth alight, with her index finger.  
  
"Hey!" Kido whispered, so as not to alarm the teacher, "What was that for?"  
  
Faye was about to answer, when the chime for the next class went.  
  
Sian and her group of friends walked passed Kido and Sian gave him a good- bye hug, and on the way out, whispered to Faye, "I read TK's new book, almost all about your father and how he was evil. I wonder when that is gonna kick in for you? 'Cause you know, it's in your blood, and you can't escape it." She giggled with the rest of her group and went to the door.  
  
Faye narrowed her eyes at them and pointed to the floor. Next thing, Sian and her group were on the floor, piled high. They had slipped on the floor because it had been frozen over. Kido glared at Faye, who only shrugged and stepped over the pile of bodies.  
  
"Faye!" yelled Katie after her, "How could you do that? Our powers are for important reasons, not to be used for selfish reasons and to hurt other people!"  
  
"Shut up Katie. She deserved it, and you know it."  
  
Kido joined them, about to enter into the lecture when Katie cut him off.  
  
"You are turning into you father! You know that?"  
  
Faye frowned, "That's not a bad thing, he was a good man…"  
  
"I was talking about then he was the Emperor!"  
  
Faye's mouth dropped open, but before she could retaliate, Kido cried out that they were shouting too loud. His ears were throbbing, and a little blood was trickling down them. They both stopped and gasped, and then Katie placed her hands over his ears and healed him.  
  
"All my senses have gone haywire." Kido mumbled.  
  
"Must be your power." JT groaned as he joined them, "When is mine gonna come?"  
  
  
  
Ken: You stole that line from Spike, in BtVS.  
  
Nic: I know, I admit it, *shouts* I don't own that line 'Death is you art, bla bla'.  
  
Ken: What is up with Faye?  
  
Kaiser: *snickers*  
  
Wormmon: What does he know that we don't?  
  
Kaiser: Quite a bit actually. *Reads notes* I'm in this!  
  
Ken & Wormmon: WHAT!?  
  
Nic: *evil laugh* 


	4. Cats eyes and Centaurs' tails

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, their characters and so on, I do own this story and my own characters.  
  
(A/N: I would just like to say that the rest of this story is dedicated to: Fordina!  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing. There are 8 chapters in all and I will finish that last chapter ASAP. Nothing really exciting happens until chapter 5, so I will put the chapters up as fast as I can (I have to re- type them all, long story).  
  
"Cats eyes and Centaurs' tails"  
  
  
  
The slipped past them and while trying to figure out what they should do with Kido's new power, they decided on the Digital world.  
  
"It still seems so…so dead." Katie looked around her, with her Unimon at her side.  
  
"Well in a way it is." She replied.  
  
Katie looked up at Unimon, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, each of you possesses a crest, like you parents, but they are very different here. Your crest is of Truth, Katie. The truth can heal."  
  
Katie didn't let her finish, "Then what are their crests?" She indicated to the others.  
  
"I'm not supposed to say, they must find that for themselves."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway once you have found all of your Digimon and your crests are brought froward to you, only then will you be able to fully bring this New World to life."  
  
Faye was hanging from the back. Her head was swiveling in every direction to take in the sights of this world. Although it was the Digital World, it was somehow different. The surroundings were similar, but they lacked something. Kido ripped her from her thoughts.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing." She hissed.  
  
He grabbed her arm, and they fell behind.  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Kido."  
  
"I'm talking about how you hate this new world, how you don't talk to me anymore, how you keep to yourself…and," he hesitated, wondering if he should really say this, but before he could stop himself, "How you never even cried when your dad died."  
  
Her eyes widened, she was clearly shocked. She shrugged, "People die Kido."  
  
He frowned, "What?"  
  
"Face it! We are destined to die. I don't fear death, I know it's coming and there is nothing I can do about it. My dad knew, just like I know, there is no stopping it. From the day we are born, we are dying. So live life like we have no tomorrow."  
  
"That's it? That's your answer. Live life like we have no future? That's why you didn't mourn your father?"  
  
She sighed, "No. I can't. I wish I could, but the tears don't come. Maybe I can't cry, maybe I…"  
  
They were cut off by an odd image of a creature that had the body of dark brown, almost black horse, with the head and torso of an extremely well built man. He had dark hair to match his body, with twinkling brown eyes to lighten his face. He looked like he would be in his twenties.  
  
"Hello." He said kindly.  
  
"Um…" Kido and Faye looked quizzically at each other and then back at the Centaur.  
  
"Is one of you JT?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, no, but he is." Kido pointed towards the lavender haired boy.  
  
They joined the trot of the Centaur who stopped at the group. "JT!" The young face lit up at the sight of the boy.  
  
"You are my Digimon?" JT asked with a rather large grin.  
  
The Centaur nodded his head vigorously. "JT, my name is Centaurmon." (A/N: again, he is my own creation, not like the one in Digimon.)  
  
"Hi!" JT looked for a hand to shake, but decided to hug the creature instead.  
  
After a few minutes JT couldn't stop himself from asking, "What is my power?"  
  
Centaurmon smiled and simply said, "You can shape-shift."  
  
JT raises his eyebrow and slowly his look of shock, developed into a very wide smile. "I can turn into anything?"  
  
"Yes, as can I."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Simply focus on what it is or who it is that you wish to be, and before you know it, you are that thing or person."  
  
JT closed his eyes and thought of the first thing that came to his mind, his father, Cody. And before the groups' eyes he transformed into the now tall man with striking green eyes and short brown hair.  
  
"Shway!" He exclaimed as he looked down, his voice was even Cody's.  
  
And then he shrunk back to himself. Then is a great flash from Centaurmon, the colour of the land was made brighter.  
  
"Wow!" they all chorused.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, JT turned to Centaurmon and asked, "What are our crests?"  
  
Centaurmon grinned, "Gennai will inform you about that when we find the rest of our team."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
They continued in silence, with Kido glancing back at Faye every few minutes. She seemed to have a stiff neck; by the way she was shifting her shoulders and massaging it.  
  
After what seemed like hours they came across a large cave surrounded by lush green grass and trees. To their surprise, a large Black Panther came sauntering out of it and smiled at Kido.  
  
"You made it!" the cat yelled and pounced on Kido, causing them both to crash to the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Said Kido in a muffle, "I'm glad to meet you too, but do you think you could get off me, I can't feel my legs."  
  
"Oh sorry!" he hopped off the body he was lying on, "I forget that I'm not a kitten anymore."  
  
"You must be my Digimon." Kido smirked.  
  
With a nod the panther answered, "That's me. Name's Bageramon."  
  
Kido shook the massive paw, "Please to meet you. I'm Kido. We share powers of heightened senses right?"  
  
"Uh-huh, that includes instinct, the most important sense there is. As well as strength and agility."  
  
"Very shway."  
  
Much the same way as the others a blinding white light erupted from Bageramon, and there seemed to be a happy feeling coming from the place now. They noticed a few Digimon jump out from a bush and chase each other, laughing merrily.  
  
"So where do we find my Digimon?" Faye asked after a few minutes of bonding. To their surprise, Gennai appeared in front of them.  
  
"She is up in that mountain," Gennai indicated towards what looked like Infinity mountain, only with much more greenery around it, and some smoke coming out the top, "She likes the volcano, she is a Phoenix you see. We should start our way there."  
  
----~~~~-----  
  
Nic: Well that was short and not much is happening yet.  
  
Kaiser: We can see that.  
  
Ken: Don't be so rude.  
  
Kaiser: I'm not being rude, I'm being honest.  
  
Ken: *Turns to Nic* Why do you keep him around?  
  
Nic: 'Cause I like him. *Grins*  
  
Wormmon: *Looks at Ken* That's not good hey?  
  
Ken: *Whispers* No it's not. 


	5. 'And from the ashes'

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I do own my story and characters.  
  
(A/N: Thanks Authoress*Crest for reviewing! I will get this up as soon as I can. It should take me long, so you can check back very often.)  
  
"And from the ashes"  
  
  
  
"We have been walking for hours!" whined JT in much the same way his mother would have.  
  
Katie looked at her watch; "Actually we have been walking for forty-five minutes."  
  
JT sighed heavily, "Katie! I was exaggerating."  
  
She flushed bright pink, "Oh, I knew that."  
  
"Dumb blond." Mumbled Faye under her breath.  
  
Just when they thought they could not walk another step, they were at the foot of the volcano. They looked up.  
  
"We don't have to climb that do we?" asked JT anxiously.  
  
"No." Gennai said, shaking his head, "She will sense us and come down herself."  
  
No sooner had Gennai said it, a large vision of a bird came bursting out of the volcano crater, and loomed over it in the sky. Faye stared at the magnificent sight. The bird was a deep, fiery red-orange, with long tail feathers that ended in golden tips that almost resembled a Peacocks'. Its head had three similar feathers that draped down to its neck. Its beak was golden yellow and shaped much like an eagle's. It had large fiery red eyes that twinkled in it's own light. It seemed to have a golden aura glowing around it. She let out the most beautiful song that any of them had ever heard. Kido thought to himself that it reminded him of Faye's voice, only five times more beautiful. And as the song left her throat, a blinding golden flash pulsed from her. It spread to the very edge of the Digital World.  
  
When they opened their eyes, they noticed that the world just seemed to be alive now. The great bird swooped down and sat near Faye. Faye was lost for words, and just simply beamed at the stunning bird.  
  
"This," Gennai said, "is Phoenixmon."  
  
Faye who had now found her voice, simply said, "Hi."  
  
"Now," Gennai started, making sure he had their attention, "your crests."  
  
This sharpened their attention. Gennai held out a fist, then turned it over and revealed four crests.  
  
"One, Emotion. One, Truth. One, Passion. And one, Life." He said handing one to each of them.  
  
"Yours, Kido is Emotion. Katie you already know yours is Truth. JT yours is Passion and Faye, your is Life."  
  
JT pulled a face, "Passion? Like I'm this…hot lover or something?"  
  
Gennai snorted, "No, JT. Passion is not just about love. It is necessary for life. People need passion to accomplish things, with the best of their abilities. You see, when you did that project a few years ago, you did it with such vigor, such passion, that you put your heart and soul in it and got a great mark for it, right?"  
  
JT nodded, but still seemed confused. Faye helped.  
  
"He means that without passion, everything will be mediocre. Like before you found Centaurmon, the colours of the Digi world were not bright, they were dull and mission something. When Centaurmon put passion into them, they brightened and were so much more appealing. Make sense now?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." JT nodded.  
  
Kido looked at Gennai, wondering if he should ask about his crest. He didn't need to, because Gennai just seemed to read his mind.  
  
"Kido, Emotion is very important for a person. Without it, the person is as…well, it would be better if they were dead. You see, a person without Emotion is almost the same as soulless. They can't love, hate, cry, laugh, nothing. So they almost have no conscience."  
  
Kido nodded.  
  
"Faye." Gennai turned to her, "Yours is very important. Without Life, what is there?"  
  
She didn't need him to go further. In fact she really didn't want to be there or hear this. So she nodded and sat down on a rock, waiting for them to finish.  
  
A few minutes had passes where Gennai explained and Faye, rather than listening was sitting with her head in her lap, falling asleep. She hadn't been having very good night's sleep lately thanks to that dream that kept getting longer and more vivid. Before she knew it, she had drifted off to that world again, and was standing in the darkness. A strange new feeling came over her this time; she felt safe in the darkness. Like nothing could hurt her. Then came the voice, as it had done countless times before. Echoing, "Death is your art, you make it with your hands." The image came closer to her and for the first time, she could make it out for the first time, she could make out who it was. It was, no, she thought, it couldn't be. But as clear as day, the Digimon Emperor was standing in front of her with his hand out stretched. He was older, not the eleven-year-old boy he had been, but rather around the same age as her father before he had died. For a brief moment she felt uneasy and hesitated to take his hand, but she looked into the eyes behind that glasses and all fear washed out of her. She didn't take his hand, but embraced the man, her father instead. This brought a smile to his face. She pulled away and asked him the question that was burning inside her. "What do you mean, death is my art?"  
  
He smiled again and replied, "You power. One of them had the power to kill. It comes from your hands."  
  
Faye looked down at her hands and frowned. Then she looked back up into the Emperor's face; "I don't want this."  
  
He frowned, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't want to be here, it's not the same, not OUR world. I miss you so much I don't want to feel this way! I DON'T WANT TO FEEL!" she fell to the floor shaking with anger.  
  
He smiled, "I can fix that for you."  
  
She looked up at him, burrowing her forehead.  
  
"I can make it so you never feel ever again."  
  
To Faye this sounded like the most wonderful thing in the world. No emotion, no hate, no sadness, no guilt, nothing. Everything that Gennai had told Kido about Emotion had vanished from her thoughts. She looked desperately into his eyes, "Really? You can do that?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Do it. Now."  
  
"Faye! Faye?" Kido tried to shake her awake, but she didn't seem to respond.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Katie asked Gennai frantically.  
  
Gennai frowned unable to answer that question.  
  
Kido, resorting to desperate measures, slapped Faye's face as hard as he could.  
  
JT gasped, "Are you nuts? Last time you did that, she locked you in you locker for three periods!"  
  
Kido ignored him and saw that Faye had opened her eyes. She sat up looking dazed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Katie asked.  
  
"Fine." Faye replied in an expressionless voice. Her eyes seemed glazed over and she stood, she looked around her with a blank face.  
  
"I think I should take her home." Kido whispered to Gennai.  
  
"I think that would be best."  
  
They found a port and using their rings, were able to go through and into Kido's room.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
On Friday morning, Kido, his mother, his father and Faye were all seated around the table eating breakfast, the same way they always did. Only this morning, Davis noticed something wrong.  
  
"Faye?" he looked concerned as he asked Faye, "Is something wrong? You've hardly touched your eggs."  
  
Faye looked up, expressionless and replied, "No, nothing is wrong." And went back to staring at her eggs. "Excuse me." She said after a few seconds and got up from the table and went to her room.  
  
After a minute or so, Kido got up and headed towards Faye's room, and through the gap in the door, noticed that she had already gotten ready for school. She didn't seem to notice that he was there, so he left and went to get ready himself.  
  
At school, the group met at their lockers as usual, when Kido noticed the vision of his girlfriend coming towards him. Her pale pink hair was tied up into a neat twist, with a small amount of fringe over her forehead, brushed to one side. She wore a beautiful white dress. Kido smiled at the sight of her, but as Faye pulled her head out of her locker after getting the book she needed, she thought she would put a stop to the perfection that was Sian. She placed her hands on the locker next to hers, and in a ripple effect, a thick sheet of ice covered all the lockers in that row. When the brittle metal could not hole up anymore, it exploded, leaving Kido, Katie, JT and Faye to watch as ice and metal flew towards Sian. After it was safe to do so, Kido ran to the pile of ice and metal to help Sian out of it. She was not hurt too badly, thankfully, just a few cuts and bruises. Kido rushed her to the nurse's office and Faye moved to her class.  
  
At break, Kido spotted heading towards the girl's bathroom and decided to head her off. He was angry with her now, and worried. As she pushed the door, he grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner. "What is wrong with you?" He whispered.  
  
Faye started at him, like she had no idea what he was talking about. "What are you on about?"  
  
"I'm talking about you blowing up those lockers! You could have killed Sian!" He still kept his voice low, but couldn't hide the anger.  
  
Faye shrugged. This seemed to increase the anger within Kido. He pinned her to the wall a little too hard than he had intended, "What is wrong with you?! The way you are acting! What has gotten into you?"  
  
Expressionless, Faye simply sighed, "It does not concern you, insect."  
  
Shocked by this response, Kido loosened his grip on her and she wriggled free. He stared after her as she walked away, down the corridor.  
  
Katie ran up to Kido slightly out of breath and a worried expression etched on her face, "Kido!" she panted, "Kido, have you seen Faye?"  
  
Kido spun around, "Yeah, she just went around the corner. Why?"  
  
"She wasn't at the last two classes and I was concerned."  
  
Kido's brows knitted together, "That's not like her."  
  
"Have you noticed, she's been acting really strange lately, or is that just me?"  
  
"No, she has. Come on; let's go talk to her. She was heading towards the computer lab."  
  
When they got there, however there was no sign of Faye. Katie turned to Kido, "You don't think she went to the Digital World do you?"  
  
Kido didn't answer.  
  
"Kido?"  
  
"I don't know." He rubbed his forehead, "Katie we have two lessons left today, will you cover for me? Say I'm sick or something?"  
  
"Sure Kido, but…?"  
  
"I have to talk to my dad. Meet me at my house after school, all right? Tell JT." And he ran out the door.  
  
"Okay."  
  
----~~~~-----  
  
Kaiser: I got my part! 'Bout time too!  
  
Ken: When do I get my chance?  
  
Nic: Soon.  
  
Wormmon: And what is up with Faye?  
  
Nic: *Grins* You'll see. 


	6. 'Ice-Emperoress'

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
(A/N: LOL Okay Authorss*Crest, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy with Theater school/college, that by the time I get on the computer after having another workout, I kind of work on my other stories or mull around elsewhere. But I promise you, this story will now by my top priority. There are 9 chapters and I am almost finished it. I now dedicate the rest of this story to you too. Thanks for the support!)  
  
"Ice-Emperoress"  
  
  
  
"I just need to see him! Please it's important! I'm his son!" Kido was fighting with the new guard at the front desk of the recording studio. The rather large man was determined not to listen to this crazed teenaged fan, and would not believe him when he said he was Davis' son. Fortunately, Davis came around the corner for coffee, and noticed his son ready to pull his hair out in frustration.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Davis asked the guard.  
  
"This boy here says you are his father, I didn't believe it…"  
  
"Really? So we don't look alike?" Davis cocked his head and raised and eyebrow.  
  
The guard glanced at Kido, then Davis, then at Kido and back to Davis. "Well, you do have the same eyes and hair colour and…"  
  
"Well yes, that's because he IS my son." Davis sighed, "Let him in."  
  
The guard swiped a card, which let the door open, so Kido could go around to the desk where his father was.  
  
"What's wrong? Why aren't you in school?" Davis asked.  
  
"It's Faye, I, there's something wrong…"  
  
Davis put his hand on Kido's shoulder and led him to an empty office. "What is it?" he asked as he sat in a chair.  
  
"Well, there's a lot of stuff to tell you, about Gennai and the Digital World…"  
  
At this Davis stood up quickly, "What's happened now?"  
  
Kido sighed, "A few days ago, Gennai came to us, and told us we could re- build it, but it's not the same as it was. Not really, and Faye hated the idea, because it's not like it was and she doesn't want any of us to get hurt."  
  
Davis listened intently as Kido explained about the rings and powers and crests.  
  
"So what is wrong with Faye?" Davis finally asked.  
  
Kido ran his fingers through is hair, and sighed again, "Well, she fell asleep one day and when she woke up, she was in this sort of, trance. Since then she had been acting so odd. Before she was complaining of a pain in her neck and now she is blowing up lockers at school."  
  
"What!?" Davis yelled.  
  
"No one got hurt, and she's not in trouble or anything…"  
  
"No, no, what did you say about a pain in her neck?"  
  
Kido frowned, "And that's not all. She called me an 'insect' today. Isn't that what…?"  
  
"Ken used to call people, us, before when he was…" Davis' mouth dropped open and he stared at the wall.  
  
"You don't think that she could have a spore or something, do you?"  
  
"I don't know, Kido, but you'll have to keep a close eye on her, okay?"  
  
Kido nodded, "The others are meeting me soon, and we are going to the Digital world."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Faye wandered into a large white castle and looked around. Absentmindedly, she started to cover the staircase, doors, walls and floors in ice. A small Digimon, who looked like a blue bat, informed her that her room was ready. As if she had been waiting for this, she moved up the stairs, to a large bedroom, where a beautiful pale blue gown lay, draped over the bed. She closed the door and slipped it on. It was so long; it covered her long, white boots that she was wearing. The sleeves were long covering half her hand and flowed open at the elbow. The sleeves and hood were all trimmed with white fluff-like feathers. She had become very pale and her lips were blue-purple making her dark eyes look very piercing.  
  
She moved back towards the dinning area, which had been frozen over. She stopped when she saw the Emperor standing there in front of her.  
  
"You look beautiful my dear." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She drawled.  
  
"Now, it is time for you to do what you were brought here to do. It is time for you to freeze over the Digital world."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He frowned, "'why?' Because, like me, you don't want this place to be. You wanted it to stay dead. And so, with your power, you will kill it."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Go on, go out there and start."  
  
She did as she was told. She opened her doors and started freezing everything that her eyes saw.  
  
"You are more powerful than that." The Emperor told her, as he watched her. She turned to him and then turned back to the world before her. Raised her hands and a blizzard shot from them, covering the world around her, in a thick blanket of snow and ice.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
On the other side of the Digital world, the four new destined Digimon were sitting next to Bageramon's cave, when Phoenixmon shuddered.  
  
"Did you just shudder?" Asked Bageramon in a shocked expression, "I didn't know Phoenix's got cold."  
  
"We don't." she replied, just as shocked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Unimon asked, sensing the quake in Phoenixmon's voice.  
  
"I, I don't know, but I think Faye is in trouble."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"So Kido, why did you want us to meet you here? What did your dad tell you?" Katie asked as they sat on the floor of Kido's room.  
  
"We should go to the Digital world soon. We think Faye is in some serious trouble."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" JT asked as he got up.  
  
"My dad thinks she might have a spore or something in her neck, which means she is being controlled by someone or something evil."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
At first glance, you would not have noticed the figure standing in the snowy surroundings, but if you looked closely, you would have noticed the dark eyes and stray hairs that swept across her cold, pale face.  
  
Faye stood taking in what she had done. Most Digimon around her had been frozen and deleted. While the plant life merle stood still, like it was plastic and was never really alive. No smile came to her face, no sadness or remorse for what she had done not even guilt. Noting. And nothing is exactly what she felt. She was as numb as her feet in the snow. And if she could feel happiness, she would have been laughing and smiling at this very moment.  
  
Else where, Kido, Katie and JT had just arrived at Bageramon's cave to meet the other Digimon there. Just like their Digimon, they were shocked at the sudden blizzard.  
  
"Strange things used to happen like this all the time in the old Digiworld too." JT shrugged.  
  
"I don't think this is natural." Katie mumbled as she rubbed her sleeveless arms.  
  
Kido noticed that he was not the only one who was cold, "We should go back and get some warm clothes first then try to find Faye. That okay with everyone?"  
  
They all nodded quickly and left through the port, and just as quickly at they had left, they were back all dressed warmly.  
  
"Right, let's go." Kido said, signaling them to follow him and Bageramon.  
  
A few minutes had passes when they came across the figure in the snow. The hood of her robe-like dress had fallen down and her hair blew freely in the cold air. Kido spotted it and ran over to her. "Faye!" he screamed, "Faye!"  
  
Faye spun in the snow to see who was calling her name. Kido now face to face with her (while the others caught up) noticed just how pale she was.  
  
"You're freezing!" He began taking off his jacket to give to her, "Here take this. It will keep you warm."  
  
Faye blinked, "But I'm not cold." And she refused to take the jacket.  
  
Slipping it back on, Kido took Faye's right hand, "You feel cold to me." He looked down and noticed that her ring that once glowed red and blue stayed on blue. He looked up in realization, "Faye, you made all this snow!"  
  
"Faye." Phoenixmon sighed, "Why?"  
  
"That is unimportant. You do not need to know. Now leave me, I have work to do." She turned in the snow and walked way, leaving footprints in the snow left behind her.  
  
Gennai appeared before them seconds later, "Kido, you must go after her." He urged.  
  
Kido sighed, "It's no use, Gennai, it's like talking to a brick wall. How are we supposed to save her, if we don't even know what is actually wrong with her!?"  
  
"Her emotion had been stripped away by an evil force. She believes it is her father, but it is not. Kido you have to save her before it is too late. If she removes her ring to put it on her left index finger, she will be lost forever, evil forever."  
  
"Why the left hand?" JT queried.  
  
"In the Dark Age, many people believed that a person held to sides to them. A dark side and a light side. Evil and good. They believed that the light side of the person lived on the right side of the body. And the dark side on the left. In those times there were many witches and apprentices that had a decision to make, to take the right hand path, or the left-hand path. To choose the right, showed that they were good, honorable and could be trusted. To choose the left, showed they were evil, ruthless and would never go back form it, even if they wanted to. If Faye changes her ring to her left hand, she will turn evil and never be able to take it off, causing the Digital world to be in darkness."  
  
The group gasped.  
  
"That is not all. When she dies and if she choose the left-hand path, she will, Kido, she will become death. The opposite of her crest. Taking souls and trapping them."  
  
Kido felt his knees become weak and had to sit in the white that stung his feet with cold. "I should have known." He mumbled, "This is my fault."  
  
"No Kido, it's not." JT tried to assure him.  
  
"Yes, yes it is. I should have seen this coming."  
  
Beside them, Phoenixmon glowed a bright white and dedigivolved to a small, pale blue ball of fluff, resembling an eagle. She blinked and looked down at herself.  
  
"Who are you?" Katie asked the little Digimon.  
  
Gennai sighed, "Yetimon."  
  
Tears stung Yetimon's eyes as she looked up at the group; "We have to help her now, before it's too late. She's fading fast, I can feel it."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
In the top tower of the pure white castle, Faye stared out the window at the now white landscape. The Emperor behind her put his hand on her shoulder. "Good work. You have done well."  
  
"But there is still more to do." She drawled, not taking her eyes off the land, "I need more power. I don't have enough and I keep having to stop to get my strength back."  
  
"There is a way for you to become infinitely powerful."  
  
She turned to face him; "I'm listening."  
  
"The ring."  
  
She turned her gaze down at the stunning piece of silver with the blue stone surrounded in a stunning design. Then looked back up at the violet glasses of the Emperor, "What of it?"  
  
"Putting it on your left index finger will grant you your wish of power."  
  
If Faye could have smiled then, she would have, as she began to take the ring off her right index finger.  
  
The emperor smiled for her.  
  
----~~~~----  
  
Ken & Wormmon: *Gasp*  
  
Ken: How can you just leave it like that?  
  
Wormmon: What is she gonna do?  
  
Ken: You aren't gonna turn her are you? She's not going to change fingers is she?  
  
Nic: *Grins*  
  
Ken: Is she?  
  
Kaiser: *Laughs*  
  
Nic: *Slaps the Kaiser* Be quiet! Relax Ken-chan, I know what I'm doing.  
  
Ken: That's what worries me. 


	7. 'All for you'

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but like I have said before, I do own this story and it's new characters. Please don't use them without my permission (like you would want to anyway).  
  
(A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for leaving it there A*C, but I hope that I will get this chap up tonight. That will sound odd if I do, oh well.)  
  
"All for you"  
  
  
  
"We aren't gonna make it!" Kido screamed from his position on he cat-like Digimon.  
  
"Keep moving!" yelled Yetimon; "She's slipping fast!"  
  
"There!" came Bageramon's strained voice through his panting, "I see a castle!"  
  
"That's where she is!" Yetimon confirmed.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Faye played with the small piece of jewelry on her slender finger. Twisting it and slipping it up and down.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" The Emperor asked a bite of impatience in his voice. Faye didn't seem to notice it.  
  
"This is just the part where a voice of reason comes in and stops me from doing nasty little things that my head wants me to do, but my heart does not." She closed her eyes, "Hmm, it used to sound like my father." A small smile touched her lips.  
  
Smile? The Emperor frowned in thought, "Smile? The spell must be warring off, I better speed this operation up a bit."  
  
"…But it's not coming to me now." Faye looked up at the Emperor; "You aren't stopping me. So…" she slipped the ring off and brought it dangerously close to her left index finger. After what felt like an eternity, she pushed the ring onto her left index finger and a pulse of dark blue light spread from the ring outwards.  
  
The pulse seemed to travel at a great force and when Kido and the others were approaching the castle they didn't fail to notice the pulse racing towards them. Before any of them could react, it hit them and past them just as quickly. On impact, they were flung to the ground and close to loosing consciousness. Kido forced himself not to black out. Yetimon let out a horrible shriek and Bageramon and Kido snapped their heads up to look at her. Tears froze in the Digimon's eyes as she met their gaze.  
  
"She's gone."  
  
Kido picked himself up and started running flat out (as fast as he could in the thick snow), towards the castle. The two Digimon following behind him.  
  
"What am I doing?" moaned JT from his position on Centaurmon's back, "We can morph into birds and fly there!"  
  
"Oops I didn't think of that." Centaurmon blushed.  
  
"Well, morph then into two huge birds and fly ahead! Unimon and I will catch up!" Katie advised them.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Laughter broke out within the castle as Faye realized the power she held in her hands. It was a shrill and horrible cackle, almost insane. She also had a few key emotions back, anger, ambition, and hate. Hate. The strongest of the three. Hate for this world that held no memories of her best days with her parents. Hate for the way she felt. Hate for the way the world made her feel.  
  
She turned to face the Emperor and turned back to the window and released another dark pulse from her hands that covered the world in a blanket of cold darkness. When out of the blue an agonizing, piercing pain shot through her head and she shut her eyes tight and doubled over, clutching her temples. A series of horrible scenes flashed before her eyes. This digital world being destroyed, all the innocent Digimon dying, darkness covering the real world and that horrible, cruel monsters Rasputen wrecking havoc on the real world. She looked up and managed to open her eyes to look at the Emperor. When she faced him she shrieked.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
This startled the Emperor. "What have you seen?"  
  
Faye slumped to the floor, closed her eyes and shook her head, "I…I don't remember. It's fuzzy."  
  
The Emperor smiled and put an arm around her, "Don't worry about it. Now you have some work to do." He helped her to her feet and she grinned.  
  
"Ah yes, the destruction of the digital world."  
  
She turned to the window once again and raised her hands, poised to strike the world with another fatal blow, when a crash at the door disrupted her and she spun around on the spot.  
  
Kido, Yetimon and Bageramon stood in the doorway.  
  
"Faye!" Kido screamed.  
  
"Faye, what have you done?" Yetimon cried.  
  
With no time for anyone to think, Faye sent a hideous blast of blue gas at Yetimon, and when it came in contact with her, the small creature gasped, and a bright flash burst forth and when they opened their eyes to see, Yetimon was frozen solid, like an ice-sculpture.  
  
Kido's jaw dropped open and he glared at her, "How could you do that?!"  
  
Ignoring the stupid question, she raised her hands to deliver the same fate to Kido, but Bageramon was having non-of it. He pounced on her, and held her down while Kido moved to stand over her. Writing on the ground, Faye screamed at Kido and Bageramon while the Emperor stood watching from the shadows in the room.  
  
When she could no longer fight the huge panther, she stopped and gave in. Kido told Bageramon to get off her, and so, reluctantly he did. Quicker than a flash, Faye was on her feet, gripping Kido's throat. He choked on a gasp and looked into the cold, dead eyes of his best friend. Forgetting that he was as strong as a panther, he stood shocked. Tears stung the corners of his chocolate brown eyes as he struggled for breath, for life, but the tears were not for him. They were for her. Faye. As if willing her hands to loosen on his throat, Faye felt the grip go slack and Kido gratefully took a breath. An almost shocked expression came across Faye's face and her hands dropped to her sides. She cocked her head to the side and frowned at Kido, as if seeing him for the first time.  
  
"Kido?"  
  
Bageramon, not trusting the girl, leapt in front of him, so she could not harm him again.  
  
"Kido? What's…?" she never did get to finish that question, because just as before, a piercing pain erupted from behind her eyes and neck, and she yelled out in pain as images flashed in her head. Things she was going to do. Things she was planning. Horrible, destructive things. When it subsided she looked back up at Kido and then tot he shadows.  
  
Kido could have sworn she had growled.  
  
"You."  
  
The Emperor slipped out of the shadows that hid him from view and grinned. "Ah, I see that even the darkness in you cannot interfere with your destiny."  
  
"What are…?" Kido was cut off.  
  
"But it seems that having the ring on your left hand brought out the Oracle in you." He turned to Kido, "It will come to you soon, don't worry."  
  
Kido could not hide the confused look on his face, but he noticed that Faye knew exactly what the Emperor was talking about, and that seemed to increase his confusion.  
  
"You." Faye spat once more.  
  
"I see the vision has cleared up my true identity." He looked down at himself, "But I think I will keep this attire, I have grown fond of it."  
  
"You used me, you used that image!" she hissed.  
  
"And I see Kido's presence here has caused the entire spell to ware off, giving you those useless emotion back. The ones you asked me to take away." He smiled a twisted smile. "If you wanted them back you should have said so. So I think I will give them to you, ten fold!"  
  
Before Faye could register what he had just said, a crimson fog shot forth from the so-called-Emperor and surrounded her. In the space of a heartbeat, the fog entered her body through every pore in her skin. She shrieked and fell to the floor. Kido's body went rigid as he felt the pain that she was going though. So many emotions. Too many emotions. All at once. All so strong. So horribly strong.  
  
She lay on the floor and shook so hard, Kido feared that she would shake herself to death. He soon discovered that the convulsions of his best friend were not from tears, but from seething anger. She looked up at the Emperor with her eyes only and slowly got to her feet.  
  
"Fool." She whispered. It was so cold that it caused Kido and Bageramon to shudder.  
  
"What was that?" The capped man asked.  
  
"Fool!" she screamed. Then quickly returned her voice to the low seething hiss. "You don't even know that what you have done, has caused your destruction."  
  
"What are you…?"  
  
"I know what, who you are. You are my fathers' killer. You know how much I hate you and you increase my emotion further. The strongest ones being Anger and Hate. And you increase them further still, ten fold. I hate you."  
  
Before Kido's eyes, she lifted her hands and shot the most powerful blast of ice at the Emperor. A second later, the man with the blue cape and rose coloured glasses were frozen solid, much like Yetimon. Faye slowly walked over to the statue and mumbled something to it.  
  
"All his pain. Just for you. All my pain. Just for you. All of it." She lifted her hands into fists and punched the face of the frozen figure. "Just." She punched it a second time, causing a large crack in the center of it. "For." Seeing the crack, she brought her leg up and side kicked the crack, dead on, causing the once man, statue to shatter into a thousand pieces and then into black data. "You." She whispered.  
  
Ripping the ring off her finger, and putting it in her pocket she turned to Yetimon. She picked up the solid blue creature and made a flame over her hand. Moving the hand over the creature, she melted the ice and warmed up the bird. Yetimon blinked and looked up at her partner. Faye bit her lip.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
Kido looked at his best friend with a concerned expression. Faye tried her best not to meet the intense brown eyes, but like a magnet her hazel green ones found his. She swallowed and chewed her lip. There was an intense silence between the two. Kido was the first to shatter the uncomfortable quiet. "I'm sorry."  
  
Faye furrowed her forehead, "Why? I'm the one who is sorry!"  
  
Kido looked down; "I should have seen this coming."  
  
Faye shook her head, "No, Kido, I…" she choked on the rest of her sentence. She went to him and he embraced her in his comforting arms. "I miss them so much, Kido. I miss him." A flash of what she had done and would have done, hit her with such a force that she physically convulsed and looked as if she was going to be sick. Kido backed off slightly to look into her eyes. Her face was pale and horrified. "Kido, I'm a monster!"  
  
Kido tightened his hold on her and she welcomed it. To her surprise, tears sprang up for the first time in years, and soon they were flowing down her soft cheeks like little streams. "I want my mama and papa Kido." She buried her face in his chest and shook for the force of the tears. Kido stroked her hair gently.  
  
"I know." He cooed.  
  
Ripping them from their moment, a loud crash at the door and two large birds and had crashed into the bedroom. They pulled away from each other and looked at what had disturbed the peace.  
  
The two birds morphed and took up the shape of JT and Centaurmon. "Are we too late?" Asked Centaurmon.  
  
"Do we fight?" JT asked.  
  
Kido shook his head, "No, where are Katie and Unimon?"  
  
"Um, they are still out there, they were gonna try and catch up ASAP." Said JT.  
  
"Well, we should go find them and go home." Kido sighed.  
  
"But…" Faye looked out the window, "I have to fix this."  
  
Kido and Yetimon looked at her, and Yetimon was the one to say, "Not now Faye, rest then you will be able to make things right. I, in the mean time will start without you…"  
  
"NO!" Faye startled herself with the outburst and then lowered her voice, "No. It's my mess, I will be the one to clean it up."  
  
Yetimon nodded, not wishing to argue with her friend and knowing that if she did, it would be futile.  
  
Helping her to her feet, Kido held out his hand to Faye, teas still streaming down her face, she extended her she extended her shaking hand to him. As she got to her feet, however, her world around her darkened and she fell limp into his arms.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"I was a fool to underestimate her. Pity, she would have made the perfect tool."  
  
"Maybe there is still a way to use her after all."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Her feelings, sweetie. Now she is weak, now she is easy to control."  
  
"But I do not wish to control her. I want her to act on her won impulses The spore within her is much more effective that way. Her father proved that to us."  
  
"I didn't mean mind control. I meant Kido. He loves him."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"Because that is my area. She may not know it yet, but she will not be able to live without him, Rasputen."  
  
----~~~~----  
  
Ken: What? You're gonna leave it there?  
  
Nic: Yup.  
  
Wormmon: And who are they? I thought you killed Rasputen?  
  
Nic: Are you kidding? He's a big old evil guy, and gonna take a lot more to kill him than ice! I still have big plans for him.  
  
Kaiser: Faye's Emperoress rain was far to short for my liking!  
  
Nic: Kaiser-chan, I never meant for her to have a long rain, just a touch with the dark side. That's all. It was important for later.  
  
Kaiser: Pfft, whatever.  
  
Ken: So you still have more torture for her?  
  
Nic: Yup, I haven't even started! And you make your presence known very soon Ken-chan!  
  
Ken: Yeah!  
  
Nic: ^-^ 


	8. 'Blurry Future'

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but I wish I did.  
  
  
  
(A/N: Thanks for reviewing people! A*C, I'm so glad you like this story, and I promise, I will try and get the last chapter up soon, I'm still working on it, so I hope it won't be long, but it's almost finished.)  
  
"Blurry Future"  
  
  
  
"How long has she been in there?" Davis asked when he caught his son peering into Faye's room, again.  
  
Kido shut the door quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping girl within, and turned to his father, "Ever since we got back." He glanced at his watch, "That was twenty hours and sixteen minutes ago."  
  
"She cried herself to sleep?" Hunter asked as she joined them by the door.  
  
Kido had explained everything that had happened to his parents and more than anything, they felt sorrow for the girl, Davis more, knowing how Ken dealt with his guilt and pain, he worried about her too.  
  
"Yeah," Kido sighed, "After she pasted out, and we found Katie and Unimon, I brought her to her room, and then she woke up and cried and cried until she couldn't give anymore and fell asleep."  
  
"It's late, Kido, you should get some sleep too." Hunter said as she moved back to the TV area.  
  
Kido nodded lazily and without argument went to his room.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Faye woke with a start, leaving behind her the dream images of the horrible things she had done and would have done. The thing that creeped her the most was that she wanted to do it all. She sighed and absently ran her fingers thought her hair, then drew up her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. She was so tired, but she had been asleep ever since she got home. The thing was, was that she hadn't been sleeping peacefully, and she didn't feel sorry for herself. No. She thought she deserved to have nightmares.  
  
She got up out of bed and moved over to her computer, showing her ring to the screen, ("We never did get our digivices." She thought.), and was sucked into the world on the other side.  
  
Looking around she noticed that the once snow covered landscaped was gone, but something far worse was in it's place. Ash. Dust. Death. Tears stung her eyes and she held them back. (She had never cried this much before and it was starting to irritate her.)  
  
"This is my fault." She breathed.  
  
"So what are you going to do about it, Faye-chan?"  
  
She jumped at the voice and spun around to find out that the one thing she thought she would never see again. "Papa?"  
  
The tall, indigo-haired man closed his eyes and nodded. Then opened his blue eyes again to look into her hazel green ones.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie."  
  
Faye moved hesitantly towards the man claiming to be her father. Dressed in blue jeans and a black T, Ken smiled wearily at his daughter, "I promise it's me this time."  
  
She looked up, "You know about that?"  
  
He nodded once.  
  
Her eyes fell to the ground, "I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to your warning papa."  
  
Ken moved forward and wrapped his arms around his daughter in an embrace. Letting the tears fall freely again, Faye looked up at her father.  
  
"Why are you here?" she frowned at her words, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but how is it that…?"  
  
"I'm a ghost, sort of. Gennai says that this is my essence and that because I died in here, that I was 'reconfigured' in a way. I am in a process, he says."  
  
Faye nodded, "Sort of like what happened to Hunter."  
  
"How is Davis and the others doing?"  
  
"They're getting by. Although, Davis misses you so much."  
  
Ken nodded again, "I miss him too."  
  
"Are you with mama?"  
  
Ken smiled at the spilling image of her mother, his wife, "Sometimes."  
  
"Sometimes?"  
  
"We don't always see each other because I'm on a different plane to hers, and it's tiring for her to be in this world, on my plane."  
  
Faye's gaze fell to the floor again. Her thoughts echoing in her head, "So even in death he is not with her all the time. So much for making myself feel better."  
  
"Faye?"  
  
She looked up again, "Sorry, thinking."  
  
"Like me." Ken sighed, "You have to tell Kido how you feel, Faye. Don't keep it all bottled up, trust me."  
  
"But look around! Look at this! I caused this! This is how the digital world looked before you…before you died! What am I supposed to say?! 'I'm sorry?' That doesn't make it right!" Faye's voice was trembling, "I need to fix this!"  
  
"So I will help you."  
  
Faye and Ken both looked up at the huge red-orange bird flying above them.  
  
"Phoenixmon!" Faye breathed, "You digivolved!"  
  
"Yes, when you started to cry."  
  
Faye opened her mouth to reply but was taken over by an odd sensation. One that seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. She frowned and in that second of hesitation, images flooded her mind. Blurred images, of the digital world, in ruins, and the real world in suffering and Kido…But as quickly as it had started, it stopped. She looked up at her father and blinked.  
  
"It didn't hurt as bad as last time." She mumbled.  
  
"That's because it's not very strong yet. Not like when you had the ring on your left hand and let the other side of you control you." Ken whispered to her, understanding her.  
  
Faye bit her lip, and glanced up at Phoenixmon, "I have to go back to the real world for a while. Kido…there's…I need to speak to him."  
  
Ken and Phoenixmon both nodded and Faye went through the port she had come from.  
  
Tumbling to the floor in her room, she found that Kido was sitting on her bed, waiting for her.  
  
"I was worried." He said plainly.  
  
"Sorry, I had to…I needed to…Kido, I, something bad is going to happen…"  
  
"I know, I saw it too."  
  
Faye frowned, "You had a vision too?"  
  
"Sort of, well yeah, I guess, but it was blurry and hard to make out." Kido closed his eyes, as if hopping to see the pictures behind his eyelids.  
  
"Yeah, so was mine, not like…not like before. We should tell the others."  
  
"Yeah, at school, we should hurry, we'll be late." Kido turned to leave the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Kido-chan."  
  
He spun around, slightly shocked to hear that endearment from Faye. He blinked, "You haven't called me that for years."  
  
"I know, it slipped, and I miss us, you know. I hate what I did."  
  
"We forgive you for your actions in the Digital world, Faye."  
  
"No, I, well, that too of course, but I'm sorry for pushing you away."  
  
"It's not entirely you fault."  
  
Faye nodded and Kido left the room, to let her get ready for school.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
School was a blur for the girl. Her teachers were becoming concerned for their best and brightest student. She sat in class, not paying attention, but scribbling things in her notebook. But it was in English Lit. class that something unusual happened. Faye was struck with a horribly disturbing vision. Her eyes rolled back into her head and choked screams erupted from the girl. The teacher and classmates rushed to her aid, but Kido stopped them with a loud, "Don't touch her!"  
  
They looked at him askew.  
  
"Don't touch her." He repeated. Kido knew full well that if she was disturbed during the vision, she would loose vital information, and by the actions Faye was making, it was a very important vision indeed.  
  
When Faye regained her poise and got her wits about her, she turned to Kido and Katie and went incredibly pale. Then she ran out the door to the girl's bathroom, both Kido and Katie tailing her.  
  
Sounds of Faye retching were heard from one of the stalls, and something told Kido that what she had seen, we the worst yet. Faye shakily stepped out of the cubical, a cool sweat on her brow. She leaned over the basin and washed her face before looking at Kido and Katie.  
  
"What was it?" Katie asked hesitantly.  
  
"Horrible." She fell into Kido's arms and started shaking, tears spilling down her cheeks, "Kido, it was horrible."  
  
"Faye, you have to tell me…"  
  
"I saw it, it wasn't clear, but I saw enough. Kido…" she looked up at him, "I was helping him."  
  
Katie frowned, "Who?"  
  
"Rasputen. I was by his side when he was destroying the real world. And he killed you, Kido. He killed you…it was…oh Kido…"  
  
Kido froze and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were desperate for something he could not give her, hope, reassurance that it wasn't her next to him, helping him. Before Kido could think of a response, Faye pushed herself away from him and turned to the mirror. "I have to change fingers."  
  
"WHAT!?" Katie yelled.  
  
"I only got clear visions when the ring was on my left hand, and I mean, surround sound, explanations, the works. That will give us what we need to know…How you die, Kido, who…"  
  
"Faye! Are you insane?" Kido exploded, "Last time you did that, you killed the digital world! You can't be serious!"  
  
Faye's brows knitted together, "Then what do you suppose we do? I have no idea why and how he is going to do this, how are we supposed to stop this?"  
  
"Faye, do you not realize that if you put that ring on that finger, that's how you could turn and help him destroy the world?" Katie growled, something, which neither of Faye and Kido had seen her do.  
  
Faye blinked; she had nothing to say to that.  
  
Disturbing their thoughts, JT walked into the bathroom, and blinked at them. They looked at him, just as confused.  
  
"Um, what are you doing in here?" JT asked.  
  
"We should ask you the same question." Katie snapped, "You shouldn't be in the girl's bathroom."  
  
JT frowned, "Ah, Katie, you are in the boy's bathroom."  
  
They looked around and Katie blushed, "Oh, so that's what those are!" (Indicating to the urinals.)  
  
Faye rolled her eyes, got up and headed to the door.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Things are not going as I expected." Growled Rasputen.  
  
"My love, what has happened?"  
  
"Faye, she has seen what I am planning. She has seen that I was going to use Kido as a means to make her give me the spore to destroy the real world/ Blast that Sight of hers!"  
  
"We can still use her."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
A tall, slender woman, dressed in a black cat suit, with high heels stepped out of the shadows and into the candlelight of the cave-like area. The place that was a hell dimension. Blond hair framed her face and her bright blue eyes smiled when her lips did not. She was a creature of immense beauty and her light yellow hair cascaded down to her waist and danced in the slight breeze as she walked over to the 'man' sitting on his thrown. Her skin, pale, her lips bee-stung and pink, she slid onto his lap and played with his pitch-black hair. He regarded her with his bottomless black eyes.  
  
At first glance you would think Serena was an ordinary human. A beautiful one, but a human non the less. She was, once, but now, she was pure evil, just like her lover.  
  
She opened her mouth to give her lover his answer, but he quickly put a finger to her lips, shushing her. He turned his head to another corner of the room.  
  
"I know you are there, you don't have to hind Ichijouji."  
  
Ken stepped out of the dark shadow, and presented himself. A long beige cloak (the same as Gennai's) hung on him and he glared at his killer.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked, "Why do you want to destroy both worlds?"  
  
"Ichijouji." Rasputen sighed, "It is something I must do."  
  
"Okay, you won't give me a straight answer, then WHAT are you?"  
  
"We were once Digidestined. But like Galataia, or Hunter as she is called again, we died there in the digital world."  
  
"But why were you not make Guardians like Hunter and I?"  
  
"Well," Serena sighed, "at the end, we were not on the right side."  
  
"I don't follow." Ken narrowed his eyes.  
  
"We fought on the dark side." Serena confessed.  
  
"Why?" Ken gasped.  
  
"The real world offered me nothing Ken," Rasputen hissed, "My parents were killed by thieves when I was a boy! And my whole life I fought for what I wanted and no one wanted or loved me. And then I was chosen to be a Digidestined, to fight for a world that gave me nothing. That and the real world. But yet, I fought for both of worlds. But it seemed pointless, there were just so many more powerful beings than us, and they kept winning…"  
  
"So you crossed over to their side." Ken sneered.  
  
"They offered me so many wonderful things, and immense power! Serena, being the child of Love, loved me with all her soul and I being the child of Courage, did not fear the darkness. She followed me blindly, but in the last battle we lost, and we were killed, sending us to this hell dimension."  
  
"We became the new Dark Masters." Serena purred.  
  
"Like Piedmon?"  
  
"No fool!" Rasputen spat, "Those creatures were nothing compared to us. We received our power from the real Dark Masters, the higher powers."  
  
Ken frowned, "Like the Light Masters?"  
  
Serena scoffed, "Those three fools, in their three white thrones! Please. Our Dark Masters are far more powerful! More powerful because unlike the Light Masters, the Dark Masters use their powers and offer them to anyone willing. And look at what it has gotten them!"  
  
"You see Ken, you had to die, when I took the spore, I needed it to destroy the Digital World, but what you didn't know is when you had Faye, you would pass half of it onto her. I need that other half to destroy the real world."  
  
"What about the new Digital world?" Ken asked.  
  
"It will die soon enough, your daughter does not have the heart to keep it alive, and that is what it is depending on, her crest."  
  
"You will not have her! I won't let you hurt her!" Ken yelled.  
  
"There is nothing you can do! She will join and help me, whether she likes it or not." Rasputen screamed. At that second a horrible tremor shook the earth and miles away Faye screamed.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
On her way out the bathroom, a sharp, stinging pain filled Faye's head, coming from the back of her neck, and then in her left hand. Writhing and shaking, she clutched her left wrist and screamed for Kido. He ran to her side, and she whispered through painful gasps, "He wants me. My master wants me."  
  
----~~~~----  
  
Ken: Um, what the hell?  
  
Nic: yeah! This is finally coming to a close. I think the next chapter will be the last one.  
  
Wormmon: Really? Okay, but what was the deal with Ken-chan chatting to Rasputen?  
  
Nic: He needs answers, and you will find out more soon.  
  
Kaiser: *Sulking* Am I still in it?  
  
Nic: No.  
  
Kaiser: Is Faye evil in the next chapter?  
  
Nic: I can't tell you that.  
  
Ken: *Reading Nic's authors notes, and gasps*  
  
Nic, Wormmon, & Kaiser: *spin their heads in his direction*  
  
Wormmon & Kaiser: WHAT?  
  
Ken: No, I can't tell you, but, *frowns at Nic* how could you?  
  
Nic: *smiles* Don't fret Ken-chan, you will like the ending.  
  
Ken: But…but…  
  
Nic: *Hugs Ken* Shhh. ^-~ 


	9. 'The death of Life'

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, why would I be writing a fanfic if I did?  
  
"The Death of Life"  
  
  
  
"Faye! No! You can't put the ring on!" Kido screamed.  
  
"I have to! The pain will stop if I do!" she ground out through her teeth. The pain in her hand and head were too much for her and she feared she would black out soon. But as abruptly as it started, it stopped and she collapsed forward onto her stomach.  
  
"Faye?" Katie asked quietly.  
  
The brunette lifted herself up and looked at the group. "It just, stopped."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"WHY did you do that?" Ken roared at Rasputen, lunging for his throat.  
  
The 'man' in the dark coat stopped Ken from grabbing his neck by holding up his hand, "Ah ah ah, Ken, don't want to do something stupid now do we?"  
  
Ken straightened and moved back into the shadows.  
  
"Do you see how easy it is to manipulate her?"  
  
"You will not win!"  
  
"That is where you are wrong, Guardian." Serena purred.  
  
"Come my love, we have things to do, worlds to kill."  
  
And with a bright flash, they were gone, leaving Ken in the cave. He too left by fading way.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Faye?" Kido urged. She had stopped talking since the pain stopped. "Faye, please talk to me."  
  
"What's there to say!?" She exploded, "Kido, what I saw, I was there, I killed you, with him. I don't know how to stop this from happening. I don't want to loose you!"  
  
Kido took her in his arms but she pushed him away, "NO! Leave me alone!" and she ran to the two large doors at the end of the corridor, but before she could open them a loud bang, like an explosion shook the earth and she fell to the ground. When the earth stopped shaking, she got up and pushed the doors open only to find that an apartment building had crumbled to the ground. She cried out, causing Kido and the others to run to her.  
  
Their eyes met with what Faye had seen; Rasputen and a beautiful blond woman was standing next to him, atop a building near by. When the 'man' with the jet-black hair looked down and noticed that Faye was staring up at him with a strong scowl etched on her face, he hopped down from the building with his woman and landed a few feet from her and the group.  
  
"Faye." Rasputen sang.  
  
Her scowl only deepened.  
  
"Come now, is that anyway to welcome your master?"  
  
"She is NOT your slave anymore!" Kido spat.  
  
"I still have control over her, strong as she is." Rasputen laughed.  
  
"No you don't!" Kido argued.  
  
"Don't I?" He clenched his left hand and Faye jolted as a sharp pain ran from her neck to her left hand. She yelled out, and Rasputen relaxed his hand, releasing her pain.  
  
"You EVER do that again…!"  
  
Serena cut him off, "If he ever does that again, what? You will beat him up?" she laughed in his face and grabbed Faye by the neck. Kido tried to lunge forward, but Serena held up her hand, stopping him with a telekinetic power.  
  
Faye stared at the blue-eyed woman with defiance, even as the grip on her neck got tighter. Then her gaze shifted to Rasputen so now she was looking behind Serena, "This your girl-friend? She's pretty. How much did you have to torture her to make her stay with you? 'Cause God knows, no one would be with you otherwise."  
  
She had struck a cord. Rasputen' eyes widened and he backhanded her across the face. Serena threw her to the ground, "Bitch! I love him."  
  
Faye got up and touched the corner of her mouth. Blood. Not much, she wiped it away. "Yeah, well I loved my father, but HE killed him. And I'm sure that all those people in that building you destroyed had people they loved and people who loved them, but did that stop you? No. So we are going to."  
  
"You will not…" He was cut off by the four teens running off. Faye had initiated this by grabbing Kido's arm and yelling, "Come on!"  
  
Clearly confused, Rasputen started to follow at a walk, "You can run but you can't hide."  
  
When Faye had found a place for them to talk, she explained the plan to them, "He wants something from me. I would be dead otherwise. JT, are you feeling very brave?"  
  
The lavender haired boy nodded, a bit worried of what it is she wanted him to do.  
  
"Good, 'cause I'm tired of this guy, and it's time to put a stop to him. JT I need you to shape-shift into me. Make him think that you have joined his side."  
  
JT nodded, then she turned to Katie, "You make sure he isn't hurt, if he is, heal him. Kido and I are going to the Digital World to get all our Digimon, we'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
They all nodded and her and Kido ran to the school, leaving the other two to hold the fort.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"Phoenixmon!" Faye screamed.  
  
"Bageramon!" Kido yelled through cupped hands.  
  
At the call, four Digimon ran over the horizon, one flew.  
  
"We are needed in the real world! Hurry!"  
  
Faye's gaze fell as she took in the barren land that was the Digital world now. It was her doing.  
  
Kido put a hand on her shoulder, "It's not your fault, you were being used."  
  
"I knew Kido. I knew what I was doing. Not like my father, who thought it was a game."  
  
"So go make it right."  
  
They spun around and saw Ken standing in his robe his soft eyes on his daughter.  
  
"Mr. Ichijouji!" Kido gasped.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you he was made a Guardian."  
  
"You forgot? How do you…?"  
  
"No time, Kido, we have to save the real world! Lets go."  
  
"I love you Faye!" Ken called as she entered the port. Then whispered, "I'll see you soon."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
"I have had second thoughts Rasputen." 'Faye' said as she came face to face with the 'man' in the blue coat. JT was a little nervous in doing this, and wondered if he would believe his disguise.  
  
"Excellent. I knew you would."  
  
He sighed mentally, thanking his stars that this guy was gullible.  
  
Katie watched from behind a corner, her breath was quick and she nearly jumped a foot into the air as Kido and Faye moved behind her.  
  
"Shh, Katie it's us." Kido breathed.  
  
"Katie, Kido, go ahead," Faye turned to the Digimon behind her, "you follow them into attack. Kido you have enough strength to do some major damage to Rasputen's face, you and Bageramon do anything you can to keep him distracted and don't let him destroy anymore buildings! Phoenixmon, you go ahead and start attacking him with everything you have. Katie, you hold back and heal anyone who is hurt. Unimon, I'm sure you have some attacks that would be useful. Centaurmon, do anything to help out."  
  
Kido frowned, "What are you…?"  
  
"I'll join you as soon as I can. There is something important I have to do. Now GO!"  
  
With those words said, they ran off to attack their target. Faye watched the scene as if it was in slow motion. Rasputen was taken off guard as Phoenixmon hit him with a shower of fire from her wings. He screamed in anger and tried to retaliate, but Bageramon and Kido had pounced on him and Kido was pummeling his face. Unimon had struck Serena with one of her attacks, of a gold beam of light, which sent the blond flying a few feet and into a brick wall. Centaurmon had morphed into Serena and was helping Rasputen to his feet, just for him to be knocked down again by an attack which seemed to have a very strong effect, given the way Rasputen was gasping for breath.  
  
Faye tore her attention away from the scene; she had other things on her mind, like how to put a stop to this monster who she thought she killed. Still hiding behind the building, she sat down and pulled the silver ring with glowing blue and red stone off her right index finger and proceeded to put it on the left one. As her shaking hand moved down the finger, she held her breath and released it quickly when she realized that she had not lost herself in this process. Then she waited. Waited for the mind splitting, stinging, and stabbing pain that would fill her head and for the images to appear behind her eyelids. She did not have to wait long. She snapped her head back as she bit back a blood-curdling scream.  
  
The images were as clear as a movie screen, and that is what it was like, like she was watching a movie, only with painful consequences. The image she received was of Rasputen, he was huge, about the size of an apartment building, and it seemed that non-of the Digimon's attacks as well as her friends, were not having much effect on the huge 'man'. Serena was still the size of a normal human, but she was attacking with far too much strength for them to beat. Then she saw herself, JT had just morphed back into himself after appearing to be on his side (so that is why she thought she was helping him), and quickly went to aid Katie who had been knocked down by an attack from Serena. Faye was shooting fire out of her hands in incredibly strong forces and Kido was upon Bageramon's back, as he attacked Rasputen again. Faye saw herself scream something to Kido, but it was too late for him and he was taken into Rasputen's clutches, Bageramon was thrown aside. Faye yelled something that got the 'man' in the dark coats attention. And before she could realize what he wanted, he dropped Kido to the ground, and Faye saw herself scream as Kido plummeted to his death. Rasputen stretched out his hand and a dark purple beam glowed around Faye, as her scream turned to a painful one, and something was taken from her. The Dark Spore. She fell to the ground after he had what he wanted and weakly looked up at Kido's contorted body. She cried out as she saw her friends blown away by a wave of darkness and the world around her was turned to ash.  
  
Faye jolted upright, and gasped for a breath, she hadn't realized that she was holding it. She was panting. She could not let what she had seen, come to pass. She ripped off the ring and put it on its rightful finger and lifted herself off the ground. Sprinting to the battle scene she noticed that they were ahead of her, Rasputen was huge and Katie had just been thrown against a wall.  
  
She did the first thing she could think of, she screamed above the noise, "STOP!" After several shouts, Rasputen and the rest looked at her. "It is me you want. So come and get me. You and me, one on one."  
  
Kido's eyes widened, "Faye NO! YOU"LL BE KILLED!"  
  
She simply turned to him; "I do not fear death, Kido-chan."  
  
Rasputen smiled to himself, and nodded his head, "Alright, you and me, this shouldn't take long."  
  
"One deal though. You have to shrink down to my size. I doubt you are as powerful as when you are that large, so we should make this fair." Faye hopped that this guy was vain.  
  
"Please, I am far more stronger than you, no matter what size I am!"  
  
Yes!  
  
He shrank and moved over to Faye, where she proceeded to attack him with Fire, but it seemed to have no effect. And what was worse, it had started to rain, huge thunderous gray clouds had blanketed the once blue sky and decided to let loose a heavy downpour. Faye cursed and wiped her long hair out of her face. In that second, Rasputen punched her in the face. She fell back hard and coughed some blood that pulsed out from the bite made on impact. She looked up at his approaching form. He was far stronger than she was and he didn't even need a real attack. What was she doing? Stalling. For what though?  
  
"This is foolish, you are no match for me girl. Now I will take what I want from you, while you are still alive."  
  
Faye, in a moment of clear thought realized that the spore can only be extracted while the person is alive, that was the case of her father and she was guessing that was the case with her, otherwise she would be dead.  
  
She had to find something to get rid of this guy, if she didn't the world would die, and it would be her fault again. She closed her eyes for a second to blink away the rain that was running down her face, only to see that Rasputen was holding a sword. A long, black, glinting sword. He used the tip of it to lift her chin.  
  
"Now, the spore please." He said with a sadistic smile.  
  
And then it hit her. She had to die. For this world to live, she had to sacrifice her life. Then the spore would be useless and Rasputen would have nothing in which to kill off her world, her friends. In a spilt second, she was on her feet, standing opposite to the coated figure, with the sword. And before he could think, she had wrapped her hands around the handle and his hands and forced the tip of the sword into her gut. She bent forward as pain struck her hard and a choked "Ung." escaped her lips.  
  
Kido screamed out, and things went in slow motion for the brunette again. Just as quickly as it had gone in, Rasputen had jerked it out, letting the gaping wound bleed freely. She clutched at her side and fell to her knees. Kido ran to her aid as Rasputen screamed out in defeat, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
Kido kneeled down and rested her head in his arms against his chest. "No, you can't die on me! You can't! I love you! Faye I love you!"  
  
She looked up at him, "I love you too, Kido-chan, I always have." And her life slipped from her. Kido lifted his head to scream at the heavens and cradled her in his arms. Katie and JT and their Digimon slowly moved towards the two. Rasputen and Serena long forgotten. Phoenixmon watched her partners' blood mix with the rainwater and flow down the road. And in a blinding flash, the world around them vanished.  
  
Kido picked himself off the ground, and took in the new scene around him. He was in a cave type area with a blue transparent shield covering the entrance. Katie was the first to speak.  
  
"Mom? Dad?"  
  
Kido looked out the shield, his parents were there too, and so were JT's and so was Ken. He spun on the spot to the still form of Faye lying on the ground. All of the teenagers' attention was on her now and they all jumped when she stirred.  
  
"Faye! You're alive!"  
  
She sat up groggily, "So I am." When she saw the sight on the other side of the shield, she was instantly alert and up on her feet. "We have to get out of here, we have to kill him once and for all, before he kills my father, again!"  
  
"We don't even know if we still have our powers." Katie moaned.  
  
Faye's had lit up into flames. "Mine are intact."  
  
"Faye, I think ice is the key to killing this guy, the flames don't have much affect on him." Kido pointed out.  
  
Faye looked at her feet, "I don't know if I can use that power again, not after what I did with it."  
  
"Faye, you have to be strong for your father, for the Digital World! You can do this!"  
  
She looked up at him, "You are right!"  
  
"Now how do we get rid of this shield thing?" JT asked.  
  
Kido rammed his fist into the transparent force and it exploded into thousands of pieces. The four teenagers raced over to their parents. All except Faye. The others had realized that she was the strongest out of all of them, since her power was an active power. She ignored the fact that Rasputen was even bigger than he had been in the real world, and just focused on her power of ice. She had never used such force. Her eyes glazed over with white and as she held out her hands so her palms were facing Rasputen, a strong, cold wind swept and tugged at her long brown hair. Then the wind, along with all the ice she could muster, shot forward at Rasputen. Taken completely off guard, the coated figure yelled out as the ice froze him solid. Then he exploded into a thousand black particles, which lingered in the air. Faye instantly switched powers and fire shot out her hands, burning up the data, until there was nothing left of it.  
  
When they knew it was safe, they all ran over to her and Ken picked her up in a hug. She embraced the feeling of her fathers' arms around her again and a small tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Years had passed after that fateful day in the Digital world, and no one but the four children remembered the would-have-been-future. Their powers in full use when needed, and thankfully were not. The Digital world had no more threats and peace was enjoyed in it.  
  
Faye and Kido sat under a tree, while the other Digidestined as well as JT and Katie sat on the grass, talking.  
  
Kido leaned over to his wife; "I still miss Bageramon you know."  
  
Faye nodded, "Mm, but they are with us always, in our hearts. Phoenixmon was in me when we defeated Rasputen once and for all that day, just like all of our Digimon."  
  
Kido nodded, then gently whispered, "Sing for me."  
  
The corner of her mouth lifted, "I'm a fire fighter, Kido, not a singer, not anymore."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Alright." She sat up and took a breath as Kido anticipated the beautiful voice she carried, "We sit together in the womb, a Life so beautiful it brings me to tears. Losing her, my worst fear, and one day these words I hope she will hear…"  
  
Coming closer was the voice of Ken, her father, carrying a small baby in his arms. The little girl smiled at her grandfather as he joined in the song and passed her over to her mother. "Little Angel, that's what you are and you're so beautiful, little Angel…"  
  
The little baby girl laughed up at her mother and Faye kissed her on the forehead as Kido held her in his arms.  
  
"This was how things should be", Faye thought, "Katie is a doctor, Kido's a detective, JT is an actor and I have the three people in my life that I love most. My father, Kido, and Avi, my baby girl."  
  
----~~~~----  
  
Nic: Man, what is happening to me, I'm becoming a sucker for happy endings.  
  
Ken: *sniff* That's so beautiful!  
  
Wormmon: But wow, what hell you put Faye through!  
  
Nic: yeah, I know, but it's what happened and I like it that way.  
  
Kaiser: I have mixed feelings about it.  
  
Osamu: Shut up, she doesn't care what you think.  
  
Nic: Osamu! Don't be rude. I love the Kaiser, and would love to hear what he has to say! *Hugs Kaiser*  
  
Kaiser: *Choked* Um, someone help me.  
  
Ken: Ha! No way, you suffer!  
  
Wormmon: You tell him!  
  
Nic: Well, I hope you enjoyed that people and especially Authoress*Crest!  
  
Osamu: Can we retire now?  
  
Nic: No! I still need you for 'Doppelgangland' and the sequel on 'Revenge' as well as for my angst Ken's head fics.  
  
Osamu: *To Ken and the others* Told you so!  
  
Nic: -_-;  
  
(A/N: Oh, yeah, I don't own that song at the end there, Roger Good does and so does the woman singing it. If you can, check it out, it's a stunning song! The two people who put it together are South African and from Cape Town (like me) and the song is for the singer's daughter who was in the recording studio when they made it and you hear her baby at a stunning moment!) 


End file.
